Hey Arnold: The After Story
by FireStormPataki
Summary: Ever wonder what happened AFTER high school ended? Helga left Arnold hanging for 4 years. see what happens next. Romance, Drama and lots of passion.
1. Back to Hillwood

**Hey Arnold: The After Story (Chapter 1)**

 _Back to Hillwood_

"Remember when you held my hand on the way to school"? Helga rested her head on the airplane window. She was slowly descending back to Hillwood. Her thoughts were racing, her heart skipping. She was remembering all those moments she told herself she would forget. "I threw that locket into the river, I was done. but, it found its way back to me and yet.." She reached into her purse and pulled it out, holding it next to her heart. "Im still so smitten over you football head". She sighed shutting her eyes and drifting off. Its been 4 years since she's seen Arnold. High school came and went. Her days spent without her beloved. Her parents desperately wanted her to be like Olga. Sending her across the country to the best of the best high school. It was finally over. Her 18th birthday passed. She was free to come back home. For good.

"Hey Gerald"? Arnold was laying on his couch, tossing a baseball into the air. "Yeah man"? Gerald was sitting on Arnold's computer typing away. "Helga comes home tonight" He smirked a bit, blushing. "Man, I KNOW, how many times will you repeat it, we know, YOU miss her, GEEZ". Arnold stood up walking over to Gerald. "Still talking to Phoebe huh"? Gerald clicked out of the browser quickly. "HEY at least her and I have kept it together all these years, I can never understand why Helga..". "Lets..not talk about that now" Arnold interrupted. "Fine, fine.." Gerald went back to typing. Arnold's phone started to vibrate. "A text"! he shouted, jumping on to his bed belly down. "Hey Arnold, its me, Helga, obviously, I just landed. I wanted you to know because obviously, you know, whatever im here". He read the text aloud. Gerald shook his head "She will never change, will she"?. "Yeah but thats what makes her so special Gerald" Arnold held his phone tightly near his chest.

Helga put her phone back into her purse. She sighed. "Hurry it up bob, I aint got all day" she shouted to her father driving her back home from the airport. "Yeah, yeah, im going, geez you'd think 4 years in boarding school would make you more of a lady". Helga rolled her eyes "You wish". "Now, now Helga, I know your're excited to see your old friends but your father and I want to spend time with you too ya know" Her mother softly said. "LATER MIRIAM" Helga crossed her arms looking out the backseat window. Her phone suddenly started to vibrate as she clumsily reached in her purse to grab it. The phones slipping between her fingers, she finally caught hold to the read message. "Im really excited to see you, Cant wait for the party tonight". Helga screamed internally. She looked different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was longer, almost reaching her lower back. She wore a bow clip that rested above her ear. Her eyebrows were thin, shaped, perfect. Slightly winged eye liner, rosy pink lips. Helga was a woman now.

Helga pulled up to her parents house. She jetted out the car with her bags, up the stairs into her old room. She tossed her suitcase on the bed, quickly pulling out her outfit for tonight. She held her dress against her chest looking into the mirror. "Its perfect". "Well, Im outta here, Ill see you at the party Arnold". Gerald got up from Arnold's computer chair and headed towards his bedroom door. "Yeah, I'll see you then". Arnold was distracted looking endlessly into his closet finding something to wear. "Wear that plaid thing and that blue shirt thingy" Gerald said shutting the door behind him. Arnold sighed. "Yeah, I guess I could..". "Its 7:45..." Helga waited by the front door for Phoebe to arrive. "Where the HECK is she"?!.There was a knock on the front door. "FINALLY" Helga rushed to the door opening it quickly. "HELGA!" Phoebe grabbed her tightly. "Hey Pheebs" Helga said underwhelmed. "I missed you"! She held her tighter. "Yeah, yeah haha i know, But you just came to visit me like 2 weeks ago" Helga patted Phoebes head lightly. "But..Im glad to see you too, for realz this time" She giggled.

"Ready to see...Arnooolldd"? Phoebe winked giggling. "Oh hush, way to be discreet Pheebs". Phoebe took her hand pulling her towards her car. "Time to face your demons Helga". Arnold took one last look at himself in the mirror. "Alright, lets go" He buffed up his chest and headed out the front door, Letting the animals out before him of course. He hopped into his car and headed to the party. Helga pulls up with Phoebe in front of P.S 118. "Isnt it great Helga, The principle allowing us to use the school to throw you a welcome home party"!. Helga chuckled a bit. "Oh the irony". She headed up the front steps, quivering a bit. "Feels like yesterday that we were here". She thought to herself. She entered the gymnasium where the party was being held. "HELGA"! everyone screamed out. "Oh wow, Everyone is here"! she thought to herself. "Whats up guys"? everyone started to crowd around her. "How was California, Did you meet some hot dudes"?! Randa asked. "Haha, nah, I was too busy with school".

"Okay here it goes" Arnold adjusted his shirt a bit. Opening both doors into the gym. He took a deep breath, Looking around the room slowly. Helga kept looking over heads. "I dont see him, he's not here, He chickened out, that idiot, moron, Shit". She thought to herself whilst everyone crowded over her asking a billion questions. Phoebe looked over towards the door, knowing what Helga was actually thinking. She spotted Arnold. "I'll be right back.." she whispered to Helga. "Wait Phoebe.." she grabbed her arm as it slipped from her fingers. "Dont leave me.." she thought. Her fake smiles clouded everyone's judgement. "Man Helga, you've changed" Eugene smiled to her. Phoebe rushed towards Arnold. "Hey, hey, come with me, now" She took his hand. "Okay..okay..". Arnold followed Phoebe. "Make way, clear the way" Phoebe pushed herself through the crowd."Well Eugene, time changes a person.." Helga smiled back. Pheobe pushed Arnold into the circle, pushing Eugene to the ground. "Im okay"! he shouted.

Helga took a step back, looking down to Eugene. "Geez, You'd think he'd be less of a clutz". Arnold found his balance, slowly looking up. There she was. Arnolds eyes grew wide, his heart starting to race. "Helga" he whispered as she was blissfully unaware of his presence. Helga finally looked up, Seeing Arnold standing just a few feet away from her. Her heart was racing, her face was flushed. She smirked a bit. "Arnold" She whispered to herself. Music was blasting through the speakers. People were dancing around them. Time stopped completely. Arnold put his hand up near his face, waving slightly to her. He smirked. "Hi" her lips moved without a sound. He slowly made his way to her. He was just a little taller than her now. He opened his arms pulling her into his chest. She took a deep breath, putting her entire body weight against him. She could smell his cologne. Her heart was melting in his arms.

"Hey, lets go somewhere quiet" He whispered to her. She nodded holding his hand as he led her through the crowd. Her world was quiet, slow, and breathless. She looked down at their holding hands, licking her lips lightly. She looked up at Arnold with his back turned to her as he led her out the gym doors. His golden hair was slightly darker now, but still wacky in shape. They headed into the hallway where the music was muffled and not a soul was to be found. He looked around to see if the cost was clear, swinging her with his hand still clutched to the wall behind them. She was startled at how aggressive he was being. "Wait..Arnold.." He put his hand above her, leaning towards her. "I missed you, I just, missed you" She blushed looking up at him. "We have to talk.. You cant just do THIS to me, so quickly" She looked away from his eyes. "You know..I miss you too..". He pulled her chin towards his lips. "I haven't kissed anyone, in 4 years, havent looked in anyone else's direction, You won Helga".

She looked at him almost angerly. "Won, I didn't WIN anything.." He chuckled. "My heart..silly" he kissed her cheek lightly. Goosebumps engorged her entire body. Her heart was physically out of her mouth. "Cheesy.." she giggled a bit. "I cant help it, Im happy to see you" Arnold eyes were stilled glued to her. She kept looking away with embarrassment. "Lets talk.." she whispered. He slowly backed away from her. "Okay, lets talk". He took her hand and pulled her into their 4th grade class room. They shut the door behind them, sitting in their old desk and chairs. "These chairs are so much smaller than I remember". She laughed. Arnold chuckled. "Right!". The room quickly fell silent. "...Im sorry" her eyes switching to Arnold, away, back and forth. "...You really broke my heart Pataki". She took a small but deep breath. "I know..Its just..that day, the last day of 8th grade, I was so devastated. I didnt want you to hang on to me anymore. I wanted you to go on, I wanted you to continue to live your life. You know that long distant relationships never work".

"I know, but you didnt even let us try. I would have done everything in my power to make it work, you know that". "We were just kids" Helga replied. "I had no idea how to love you the way that I wanted to. I had bad habits, I wanted to learn what it was like to be without you. Its always been you, and being without you broke me. Even though it didnt make it any easier, I thought it would. I thought letting you go was best for both of us". Helga held her head in her hands. "Helga, I hate to tell you that I didnt move on, I didnt find someone else, I didnt even try. I knew you'd be back. I waited. and ill continue to wait for you. Im here, my heart is open". He slowly stood up, walking up to her as she cried quietly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She jolted a bit in suprise. "I love you Helga" He whispered. "I dont deserve you Arnold" she quietly whispered. "Dont say that. If anything I dont. I should have came for you. I should have tried harder. I just wasnt sure.." Helga raised her head up, Arnold let her go, walking in front of her turning his chair around to face her.

He placed his thumb on her cheek, brushing her tears away. "Lets go back to the party, show face, and get the heck out of here". She nodded sniffling back to positive thoughts. She started to stand up. "Wait.." Arnold pulled her back down to her chair, pulling his closer to hers. He placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly pulling her towards him. She shut her eyes slowly, putting her chin towards his lips. He kissed her lightly, sweet and innocently. His eyes shut, his hand gripping her shoulder. They backed away, slowly opening their eyes. "Dang, lets hope they dont get us kicked out of this joint" Gerald was leaning up against the wall watching the party unfold. Phoebe grabbed his hand beside him. "Isnt it romantic..Helga and Arnold back together again". Gerald smirked. "Yeah, I bet he's really happy" Arnold and Helga discretely made it back to the party. Arnold spotted Gerald up against the wall. "Hey, Im gonna talk to Gerald really quickly". "You got it Arnoldo" Helga waited for him by the doors. "Hey man" Arnold and Gerald pumped fists and squiggled thumbs. "Hey man, how did it go"?. "Great, Listen me and Helga are gonna head out" .

"Fine with me. Just be careful alright" Gerald winked. "Oh come on, you know I always am" Arnold winked back. They both laughed a bit. "Okay, im going." Arnold turned around. "Wait, Arnold" Phoebe grabbed his arm. "You hurt Helga in any way, shape or form, Im going to make sure you never make it to college". She smiled wide. "You got it boss" He pulled his arm back to his side. "Cool cool" Phoebe said walking away from him. "You got one...interesting girl Gerald". "Yeah I know, thats why I love her". He smiled. Helga was browsing through her phone when Arnold approached her. "Shall we get going". He held his hand out to her. "Fine.." she held his hand as they left the opened his car door guiding Helga to her seat. "Thanks.." she said quietly. He got in the driver seat and started up the car. "Where to"? Arnold asked. "hmm.." Helga's mind started to race. "Geez Helga dont say a hotel, Dont even think it, what if he already, ya know..no no no stop it!". "Well.."? Arnold asked. "Um...well..how about..my..my new apartment"?. "New apartment, I thought you were staying at your parents house"? Arnold asked. "Listen buddy, I HAVE a job ya know. I did sacrifice my love for you for a better education..so like, YEAH, I have an apartment, Its just downtown is all.." Helga replied.

"Right.. well. lets go then!" he said with excitement. "Right..okay.." She guided Arnold with her cellphone to her new place. "So, whats the new job"? he asked. "Im writing for the city newspaper now". Arnold smiled. "I knew it. I knew you'd become a writer one day. You were always so good at writing poems and..". "Okay thats enough Arnold, I dont need to be reminded on how obsessive I was..". "haha im sorry, but if it means anything, I was always flattered" Arnold laughed a bit. Helga crossed her arms, staring out the window. Music was quietly playing in the background. "I..Love you too, by the way" Helga whispered under her breath. "...I know.. but its nice to hear anyway" he said. They drove up to her place. "Well, here we are. Do you even have any furniture yet"? He asked. "Of course I do, My parents may be forgetful morons but my dad knows how to spend his money right". They got out of the car and headed towards the steps. She searched her purse for the key. "Where is that stupid key, stupid fuc, ah here we go" she pulled out her key, opening her front door.

"Well, come on it football head". They both walked inside the apartment. "Wow Helga, its..um, nice". Helga looked around to see her fathers now "Cell phone" emporium posters all over her walls. "Oh..My..Fucking..GODDDD" she shouted. "BOB IS SUCH A MORON, WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THIS GARBAGE?, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM..." Arnold started to giggle. "Its okay Helga, you haven't been here to fix it up yet. hey, at least the couch is nice" he sat down on the black leather couch. "Oh boy, Betsy is itching for a good punch in the face.." she thought to herself. she sat beside him. "So, id offer you a drink but im pretty sure its just beer or something since my dad decided to rent out the place to HIMSELF". "Thats fine, Im not thirsty" He leaned back into the couch. Helga stood up quickly, her nervs taking her to the fridge anyway. "Maybe if I have a beer I can lighten up or somethin". She grabbed a beer and sat next to Arnold. "Maybe you shouldn't.." Helga started to chug the beer, letting up a burp, followed by a hiccup. "do..that" Arnold interjected.

She put the drink down on the coffee table. "Excuse me.." she crossed her legs trying to act girly. "I think thats enough for now" Arnold pulled her closer to him. "Your a bold kid Arnold" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think its safe to say that im a bold man now.." He lifted her chin towards his lips as they shared a more intimate kiss. Her body was shivering from nervs, her stomach in knots. She placed her hand on his knee, lifting herself deeper into his lips. They slowly separated, but only an inch away. "I want to be a gentleman right now, I do..My family taught me well..but..you are just so beautiful". He pecked her lips. "ROLL WITH IT HELGA, YOU GOT THIS. LET HIM RAVISH YOU LIKE YOU SEE IN YOUR DREAMS" Her mind was shouting to her. "LIFT YOUR HAND HIGHER, GET CLOSER, DONT BE STUPID". She shook her head a bit. "Sorry, sorry, im just overwhelmed" she sighed deeply. "Thats okay, So am I". They continued to kiss, her hand slowly running up his leg, reaching closer to his unspoken territory.

Arnold eyes opened just a bit. He looked down towards Helgas hand. "IM BOLD"!? he thought to himself. He pulled himself back from her lips. "Whoa, wait, Helga"?. "Yes..my love" she replied. "Its just.." he looked back down towards her hand, which was placed inches away from..there. "Helga looked down at her hand, quickly removing it. "Ah..im..im sorry.." she got up and nervously started brushing her skit with her hands. "No..its just, Its not that I didnt want that..honestly...I think about it a lot lately..its just..man.." he nervously scratched the back of his head. "No its okay, its getting late anyway, maybe you should go..". Helga turned away. "...okay..I mean..if you truly want me to.." Arnold stood up off the couch. "YOU IDIOT DONT YOU DARE LET HIM LEAVE" she shouted internally."I guess ill see you later than Helga.." He started walking towards the door. She could hear his footsteps getting quieter and quieter. She turned around to watch him off. "Later Arnold.." she whispered.

He slowly turned the knob taking a deep breath. "Man im going to need a cold shower tonight" he thought to himself opening the door to leave. Time was stopping again for them both, not knowing what to do, what the next move should be. "Should I leave"? he thought. "Should I tell him to stay"? she thought to herself. "WAIT" they both shouted to one another. Helga's legs just started moving towards him. She couldnt control it. She didnt want to. He watched it all unfold. Her moving towards him, without any hesitation. He didnt want to question it, he let her take control. Helga grabbed him aggressively, all those years of built up emotions. She threw him against her front door. Shutting it hard. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pushing her hips against his. They started to passionately kiss. Her hands started to venture again, but he didnt stop her. Groping him intensely. He jolted his head back, hitting the wall behind him. They separated lips a bit. Their eyes met, as she continued to ravish the man she's been in love with since she was a little girl.

Arnold decided to take control even for a moment, grabbing her by the shoulders, switching sides. He pushed her against the wall this time. Running his hands up her skirt, feeling her soft skin. She threw her arms around his head. Sexy smirks across their faces. The hair in back of her neck stood up as she felt his hands get closer up her skirt. She felt dangerous, just as bold and damn sexy. This was the first time she felt like a woman. This is was growing up is all about. These moments that were impossible, unspoken in the past. She lifted her shirt above her head, tossing it across the room. Arnold blushed, looking at her perfect C32 breast. Helga turned her head away blushing a bit. "L..Lik..Like what you see"? she asked embarrassingly. Arnold cleared his throat. "Y..yes I do". She took his hands, placing them on her breasts. "Then show me..". "Yes m'am" He started lightly squeezing her breasts. She yelped with pleasure. "Dont stop" she whispered sexually. He continued to feel her up. "Maybe we should take this to my bedroom". He nodded, lifting her off the floor wrapping her legs around his waist.

He kicked open the door, throwing her onto the bed. Helga looked around seeing more of her fathers obnoxious posters. "Damn it dad" she mumbled under her breath. Arnold slowly climbed on top of her, looking down into her eyes. "Only if your ready Helga, only IF". "Arnold.." she looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with passion. "Ive been ready". He lifted his shirt, tossing it across the room. She started to unbuckle his belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it across the room. She ripped the button off his pants, unzipping and pulling the sides down to his knees. Arnold put his left hand behind her back, undoing her bra instantly. "How did you just.." she whispered curiously. He giggled a bit. "I dream too ya know". She smirked. He lifted her skirt revealing her panties. Cute pink and laced. Her hip bones were slightly exposed through her underwear. He took his fingertips, slowly pulling them down. She turned away and gasped a bit. "Dont worry, ill be gentle". She nodded, trusting him completely. He pulled her panties down to her ankles, slowly passing through her toes and off on the floor. She was exposed in ways she never knew were possible.

He pulled his lips next to her ear. His hot breath just barely on her earlobe. "You are beautiful" He whispered. Her back arched a bit. Chills running down her spin. She put her hands on the side of his red checked boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. She shouldn't bear to look down. She had all these visions and expectations. But she couldn't help it. Her eyes made their way down, seeing him exposed. She naturally bit the side of her lip. She was pleased. Better than her dreams. She looked back up into his eyes. She wrapped his legs around his waist as he slowly placed himself in between her. She didn't stop looking at him, no matter how embarrassed she felt. She didn't want to miss this moment. He slipped inside her, both their eyes shut tightly. Helga felt a surge of pain, but it quickly became pleasure. Her legs started to tremble. Her toes lifted up towards the ceiling. He was smooth, gliding through with ease. He let out a slight moan. Low, almost muffled. She was louder than she imagined herself to be. With every breath a moan reached her lips and flew out of her mouth. She let out a few "yes's" and "Dont Stop's". She was living a dream she used to have even before sex was real to her.

She was counting how many times she felt herself pulse. It was well over 5 now. Arnold let out a loud grunt, pulling the back of her hair while his body shook a bit. He let out a deep breath, his lips were burning up. She knew he reached his climax, as she did, 6 times now. He started to chuckle a bit, catching his breath. "I..I didn't want to stop". She was catching her breath as well. "haha, yeah me neither, I could have gone all night". Arnold plopped beside her. She lifted the covers over them as they started to come down. "Well now, that was fun" she laughed. "It was perfect" Arnold rested his head in his hands, looking at Helga with such pleasure. "Trust me, once I start to really open it, your going to crawl into my window every night and ask me for seconds". She flipped her hair back in confidence. "I believe it" he giggled. They stood up the entire night talking. She caught up with everything he did during high school, and she told him all she did back in California. It was a perfect night.

The next day, Arnold left back to the boarding house to shower and change clothes. He had work and wanted to quickly get it over with so he could see Helga again. He walked in to find his parents waiting for him by the stairs. "Hey Arnold, Where were you last night"?. His dad asked. Arnold blushed a bit. "I slept over Gerald's house, I got super tired after the party and he was closer, I didn't want to drive tired". That was the first time he really lied to his parents before. But he wasn't sure they could handle the truth. Ever since they came back before the 6th grade, they've been really close. "Okay..just make sure you call if you do that, we were worried sick". His mother ruffled his hair a bit "Im 18 now guys, I mean..yeah, Ill call next time" He headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Helga stood in bed all day watching television. Clicking through the channels but not really paying attention to anything. "Ohh Arnold" she said a loud. "Last night was merely a dream wasn't it"?. She put the blanket over her head in embarrassment. "But here I am, still feeling your hands, those lips, your well hung beautiful.."

Her cell phone started to ring. "OH WHAT NOW"? she grabbed her phone from the night stand. Phoebe was calling. She answered. "Hey Pheebs, whats shakin". "Helga!, What happened last night, Are you okay"? Phoebe was worried. "HA am I okay..sheesh, yeah of course im okay. Im more than okay" She screeched, holding her mouth away from the phone. "Helga, are you there"?! Phoebes voice resonated. "Yea, yea, im here..look im good, im at my apartment just watching TV". "O..okay..so..Arnold..did anything interesting happen"?. Helga gulped. "Well..I mean, we hung out ya see, we just sat here and spoke..". "HE CAME OVER YOUR APARTMENT"?! She shouted. "QUIET PHOEBE, SERIOUSLY"! Helga shouted. "Sorry!, its just, how exciting, how dangerous, i mean like, I bet you guy's were kissing and cuddly". "Yo..you..can say that.." Helga got quiet. "Did you guys...DID YOU GUYS GO ALL THE WAY"!?. "PHOEBE, I AM GOING TO COME OVER AND POUND YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE". Helga was furious. "Oh dont worry, you did enough POUNDING last night, GOT TO GO" Phoebe quickly hung up. Helga looked at her phone in shock. "FUCK"!. she shouted.

"Hey Arnold, hellllooo" Gerald shouted to him. Arnold was staring counter, costumers lined up in front of him. "GET IT TOGETHER MAN, WE GOT COSTUMERS". "Oh..um right..hi, welcome to the Mexican grill, can I take your order"? Arnold tried to keep it together but could not stop thinking of last night. "Let me handle this, go to the back and fill up the rice. "Okay.." Arnold headed to the back. He took his phone out quickly to text Helga. "Hey, thinking of you, cant wait to see you again, 3" he stuffed his phone back into his apron. Within a couple of seconds his phone vibrated. He quickly checked his text. "3 3 Me neither, but hey, try not to tell anyone. Its kind of a big deal and I think Phoebe is on to me. Its our business ya know"?. Arnold sent back a wink face emoji followed by a thumbs up and a heart. Arnold headed back to the front to help Gerald. "Got the rice"? Gerald asked. "No, crap..sorry Gerald" Arnold headed to the back again. Time passed and the store started to die down. "So, Arnold, What happened last night. A certain someone told me you went all the way with Helga"?. Arnold blushed for a second trying to dodge the question. "We spent the night together, think what you will". Gerald laughed. "Im not stupid man, I said the same thing when Phoebe and I.. ya know, you saw RIGHT through me. Its okay man, your 18 now. You are qualified. And Helga, shes really grown up since middle school".

"Yeah she has.." his face was beat red. "Man, get outta here" Gerald took Arnold's apron. "Thanks Gerald"! Arnold sped out of the restaurant into his car. He was blasting "Believer" from Imagine Dragons. Windows down, heading down town. Helga was hard at work in the kitchen trying to make a decent meal. "2 ounces of water, WHAT THE HECK"!? the kitchen was a mess. "Cant they just tell me cups or spoons or somethin"!?. Arnold pulled up to Helga's apartment, running up 2 flights of stairs rushing to her door. He knocked. "COMING"! she shouted. She opened the door, flour in her hair and eye lashes. She smelled like pie crust. Arnold started to laugh uncontrollably. "WHATS SO FUNNY"!? she lifted his collar up. "Nothin its just, you are adorable". She let him go and blushed a bit. "Shut your mouth and come inside, dinner is ALMOST done". He walked in, taking a seat on the couch. "Smells good in here" he commented. "Ya well...im trying". She pulled out chicken from the oven."Not bad.." she thought to herself.

"Ill eat whatever you cook because its you cooking it" he said. "Oh LORD you are cheesey sometimes" she chuckled. Arnold stood up, walking over to the kitchen. He placed his jacket down on the counter. "Ill be right back" he headed to the rest room. Helga continued to cook when suddenly she heard something vibrating. She checked her phone but it wasn't her's. "Hmmm.." she reached into Arnold's jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Lila's name was across his screen. "Lila...why in the world is she calling..". The phone went to voice mail. She looked around the room a bit. "I hope he doesn't mind...ah screw it". She put the phone to her ear, listening to her voicemail. "You have one new message, new message..Hey its Lilia, I haven't heard from you since last weekend. Is everything okay? I know Helga is back in town and everything. Are you seriously going to forgive her? Its probably too late, Im sure you did. Anyway, I miss you. I feel selfish but I hope you dont because then our little "thing" can become official. Anyway..hehe, call me back when your done with HER, bye".

Helga slowly set the phone down on the counter. She could hear her heart shattering into millions of pieces. Her body felt numb. Her limbs were liquefying. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She took off her apron, placed it on the counter. She shut off all the burners. She took the chicken she just made, tossed it into the garbage. Every move she made wasn't her own. She was broken. She felt like a sloppy second. "He lied..he told me he waited..". Her hands were holding her up as she was staring at the burners in front of her. Her breath was shallow, harsh and heavy. Arnold walked back into the room. "So, we ready to eat"?. Helga stood quiet. "Helga..are you okay"?. Helga took another shallow breath. "Get out.." she said quietly. "Wait what"? he asked. "Get. Out. GET OUT"! she shouted. "Wait why, whats going on, Helga"?. He put his hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and pushed him away. "You wanted to break my heart, FINE, YOU WIN!" her makeup running down her lips. "YOU WIN, YOU WIN, GOD DAMN YOU ARNOLD". she kept shoving him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"!?. He kept shouting. Helga ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. "WHAT DID I DO"!? His hands were trembling. "ASK LILA" she shouted from behind the door. "LILA, WHAT?". Arnold ran to his cell phone to see he had a voice mail. He quickly heard the message, his eyes wide and his mouth half open in shock. "No..no.. this is some mistake.." he ran back to Helga's door. "Helga listen to me, this is a mistake. I haven't spoken to Lila in a really long time. Shes messing with me because im with you. you HAVE to believe me!". "Why did I ever think you would wait for me. Its my fault..its my fault. Even so, It hurts" Her voice was shaking. She opened the door quickly. Arnold was almost to his knees. "Its a mistake Helga I swear". She reached for the locket she kept. "Remember when I saved your parents, where it all started. I sacrificed EVERYTHING for you" she tossed the locket to him. "Get out and take this with you. I never want to see you again". Arnold held the locket in his hands tightly.

"No..I wont. because this is a mistake. I wont take it. I wont leave here". Arnold tried to grab her hand. "Dont you dare.." she pointed at the front door. "I cant even be mad..im just..in pain. just go okay"?. she said quietly. "Helga please..." his eyes filled with tears. "Go..". she was defeated. Arnold turned his back, heading towards the door. "For what its worth, I will never stop trying, I will make sure this is justified" he shut the door behind him. Helga was uncontrollably sobbing. She fell to her knees the minute the door shut. Arnold slammed his car door, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. He couldn't stop crying. He felt betrayed. Lila was a stranger who was trying to sabotage his relationship. He was angry. He punched the side of the steering wheel a few times. "I cant feel this again, I just cant..I cant do this again. She's MY Helga". Helga was laying on her kitchen floor. Food all around her. A few beers opened beside her. "Drink away the paaiinn, like a chandelierrrrrr" she sang loudly.

Her phone kept blowing up with phone calls. Phoebes name, even Gerald. Arnold kept his distance. She picked up her phone off the floor beside her. "I wish I had that BITCHES number, Id tell her she can go fu-" there was a knock on the front door. "GO *burp* AWAY" she said slurred. "Helga, Its Phoebe, open up. Please. This is unhealthy. Its been 2 days now. Have you eaten, showered? Open up!". Helga stumbled up lifting herself up to open her front door. Phoebe grabbed Helga tightly and just held her. Helga let herself melt into her shoulder, crying uncontrollably. "Come on, lets go inside and get yourself showerd. I brought some of your favorite food. Come on.." Phoebe carried her into the apartment and helped her get cleaned up. A few days passed now. There was silence between the two. An obsession with constant phone checks, midnight apartment drive by's. Arnold was busy trying to get a confession out of Lila indirectly but kept failing. She was good a pretending that her story was the truth.

Helga managed to get herself together. Hanging out with her old friends. Attending every party she could hear about. People would chatter. They knew something was wrong. Arnold never showed face. She came alone to every event. Helga knew she had to move on. But Arnold was the only love she ever knew. She would escape her emotions after midnight. Showing up to clubs in a pre-game mind set. She didn't even like dancing. bar hoping, flirting with random dudes she couldn't even remember their names. But her heart just wanted a substitute. She hung out as a wallflower waiting for the next man to approach her. She hated smoking, but she was smoking, leaning against a cold misty wall behind a down town bar. She felt numb, waiting for a stranger to take her away from her own body. A handsome dark haired man approached her. "Hey Helga, long time no see". She lifted her eyes to meet his. "And you are"? she asked. "Its Lorenzo, from back in the day". Her eye brows adjusted with her eyes to make out his face. "Oh..yeah..the rich kid". "Right, haha still am, still me. What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this"? he asked.

"Um.. None of your damn business is what" she spat fire. "Well, somethings dont change do they"? he giggled. "Listen, I know your trying to act like you dont give a shit about anyone or anything around you, but let me at least take you back inside and buy you a drink" he suggested. Without a second thought she put her hand out to his. "Sure, why not". They both entered the bar, sitting next to each other chatting away the night. She was tipsy but coherent. He was a gentleman, asking her about her life in California. He gushed about owning a vineyard there with his parents and how he would love to take her one day. "Maybe I should have never come back to Hillwood. Honestly, I had it good in California" she confessed. "I doubt thats true. You came back for a reason". He took back a shot. She drifted off in her mind, making her still. She could see Arnold's smile in her mind like he was in front of her. Her heart was cracking in her chest again. "You okay"? Lorenzo put his hand on her knee. She quickly recovered with a fake smile coming back down to earth. "Oh haha, yeah im totally fine. Nothing wrong here". "Hey, lets get outta here, what do ya say"? he asked.

All she could hear is Arnold's voice in her mind. Asking her the same question when she first came back to town, and how that night ended for her. Helga's broken soul took the wheel. "Sure.. my apartment isnt far from here" she couldn't believe her lips made such sounds. "What am I doing..Ahh! who cares. I got nothing to lose" she thought to herself. They walked together back to her apartment, both completely silent. Her mind was racing with "what if's" but her broken heart quickly talked her out of letting him leave her. She wanted someone to want her, anyone else. They headed up the stairs opening her apartment door. They both sat down on her couch. Here she was again, but with someone else. Someone who she had no feelings for. Someone who wasn't Arnold. He slowly put his arm around her. Her skin was crawling with regret but she shook it off. She put her shoulder his bicep, leaning back. They were still wordless. He lifted her chin toward his lips. Her chest was on fire, she felt dirty and messy. She hated it. But her lips touched his. She felt an overwhelming feeling of numbness. She was an empty person, with empty actions.

She barely kissed him back. Her lips hardly moving. He can sense her not being into this moment. He pushed back a bit. "Listen, Im sorry. I shouldn't have went for that. I got way over confident". She shook her head in disagreement. "No no, its okay". Lorzeno stood up grabbing his coat. "Im gonna go. Im just glad you got home safely. You have my number. If you ever want someone to talk to, call". She nodded. He headed out the door. She sat in her darkened apartment, wondering what her broken heart would do next. Arnold drove up to Helga's apartment, sitting in the parking lot with his lights off. He just wanted to see her, even if she was taking out the trash. He missed her something fierce. He was a mess, unshaven with red eyes. He shut the engine off taking a deep breath. "Today you will knock on her door, you'll take her straight to Lila, MAKE her confess..fix it..today is the day.." He looked up towards her stairs with eyes on her apartment door. He saw a figure of a man closing her apartment door behind him. Putting on his black coat, adjusting his collar as if he just finished her. Arnold's chest dropped in fear.

"Who is that"? he asked himself. As the figure got closer, he could make out a few features. "Lo..lorenzo"? he adjusted his eyes a bit to see him clear as day. "What is Lorenzo doing leaving Helga's apartment"? he whispered aloud. Lorenzo turned the corner heading back to the bar. Arnold gripped the wheel, digging his nails into the leather. Arnold's phone started to vibrate. His eyes glanced down to the glowing vibration. Lila was calling. He dug his nails even deeper, answering. "What do you want.."? his voice was deep and dark. "Oh nothing, I just find it funny how Helga manages to move on so quickly and easily. Did you hear? Lorzeno took her home they totally made out. Im sorry Arnold, looks like you dont have much of a choice anymore. hehee..Oh Arnold, I wouldn't ever betray you". Arnold didnt say a word, just ended the call. He slammed open his car door, slamming it back closed. He darted towards Helga's apartment. Violently knocking on her door. Helga quickly opened the door thinking it was something serious. She didn't even look through the hole to see who it was. She saw Arnold standing there, shaky fists.

Her heart stopped beating. She just stepped aside to let him in. He stormed inside and slammed the door behind him. "Wha..wha..what the hell was Lorenzo doing here"?! he shouted. She quickly became angry. "What does it matter to you anyway. We arent TOGETHER ARNOLD. DONT YOU FORGET THAT YOU STARTED ALL THIS". He started to pace back and forth. This was a side of Arnold she NEVER knew existed. "Yeah but here is the difference, NOTHING..No..Nothing happened with Lila, Nothing. I dont know yet how to prove that..." Arnold stopped pacing and started to think. "OH sure okay, So lets just put the blame on me, Im the bad guy, Im the one who deserved it, IM THE-" Helga shouted. "Wait..Helga, wait..how in the hell did Lila know Lorenzo was here tonight.."?. "Wait so you still TALK TO HER. HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING"?!. "No Helga, listen..Lila called me tonight. I was sitting outside your apartment..waiting for you to come out or..for me to come to you..and I saw Lorenzo leaving..the second he did my phone rang and Lila called. She was telling me how you and Lorenzo..made out" His voice broke with the last few words. "We didn't make up, thats a load of crap! he went to kiss me and it was barely a kiss. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss him back. He knew I wasn't in to him and he left. THATS how it went ARNODLO". "But Helga, how did Lila know he was here"?!. "I dont know, maybe shes a creeper whos spying on me.." She chuckled a bit.

"No..that cant be it. I think Lorenzo and Lila are in on this! I think...no I KNOW that Lila sent Lorenzo to find you and try to hook up with you. She wanted to make sure her story played out and that I'd stop trying to be with you by making you do something with him. Dont you see it now"?. Helga sat down on her couch thinking. "Lets say I believe you now..Lets say shes making all this up..where does that leave us, how can I trust you"?. Arnold fell to his knee's in front of her, holding her hands in his. "Because, everyone around us, our family, our friends.. they knew the truth. They know that I've been waiting for you. They know. Helga, Ever since we kissed in San Lorenzo its been all about you. I meant it. We had those 3 amazing years in middle school. How could I throw that all away for someone else? You and I get each other. We always have, always will". Helga stood silent, looking away from him. "If you haven't figured out we are soulmates by now, then I dont know what will.." Arnold started to run his thumb against her's.

"I've known you moron..i've known since you held that umbrella over my head when we were practically babies" she shifted her eyes to his. "I cant be without you. Its too hard ya know? even if you break my heart again and again. Ill take that over being without you" her voice was quiet. He smirked a bit. "I assure you, I wont break your heart. Its us against the world. People envy us, of course they'd try to break us" he put his hands on her wrists, pulling her closer to him. "You know me better than anyone in this entire world does, and I love you". Helga started to blush. She can slowly feel herself being brought back to life. Color in her face and her heart gluing back together. "I love you too football head" she wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him to her lips. They kissed softly. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling himself even closer to her. They seperated a bit, lips only inches away. "I promise you I will never break your heart again, no more..no mor-" he whispered to her going in for another kiss. Helga smirked in between each kiss. They ended the night the same way they did the first time.

(Chapter 2 now available)


	2. Last week of 8th grade

**Hey Arnold: The After Story (Chapter 2)**

 _Last week of 8th grade_ _(4 year's earlier)_

"Hey Helga"? Miriam shouted from downstairs. "YES MOM"? Helga was upstairs laying in her bed with the door open. "A letter from that school in California came in" Helga rushed down the stairs grabbing the note out of her mothers hand. "Please say I didn't get in, please say I didn't get in" Helga kept repeating in her mind, over and over. She started to read out loud. "Dear Helga Pataki, congratulations, you were accepted in to the academy..." She paused. Her mother hugged her tightly. "Oh Helga this is wonderful news. Your father is going to be so happy. Im so proud of you sweetie". Helga stood still. Emotionless and cold. She wanted nothing to do with this school. She didn't want to be Olga, but her choices were taken away from her. She handed the letter back to her mom and without a word she headed back to her room. Slamming her face into her pillow, she cried. Her lips were quivering as she couldn't catch her breath. She was completely shattered. "How..How am I suppose to be without him for so long"?. Her words were broken and beaten. "I know, Ill just not go. Ill run away and never come back. Yeah that's it!" she wiped away her tears. "Tomorrow at school ill just pretend like nothing is wrong. I can't tell him..Not yet anyway" She sat back against her pillow, holding up her locket above her. "Oh Arnold, my sweet and wonderful shared soul. Without you I would surely drown into the depths of my empty heart. I couldn't eat, nor sleep without your voice echoing in my ears through your lips that I could no longer kiss" She sighed.

It was the last week of 8th grade. Everyone Helga knew was going to attend Hillwood High. Aside from Phoebe, who naturally got in to a private high school close by. Her and Arnold have been together since the 1st day of middle school. They had their moments and quarrels, but none the less, they were inseparable. They were the infamous couple at P.S 118. Arnold waited on the bus as usual for Helga to arrive. He would always take the window so that he could watch her get on the bus. "Today's Monday, all I have to do is figure out a way to get out of this before Friday and im golden" Helga thought to herself as she approached the bus. "Smile and be the girl he knows and loves, don't crack Helga" she continued to converse with herself. Helga headed up the steps on the bus and started to walk towards the back. She hadn't looked up to see Arnold yet but she knew he was there. She lifted her eyes and took a deep breath. Arnold smiled as their eyes met. She cracked a smirk but could feel a lump in her throat. "Keep it together" she thought. She was trying her best not to let her eyes water. "Hey.." Helga sat next to him putting her hand down beside her. He quickly put his hand over her's and smiled. "What's the matter, are you okay"? Arnold could already tell she wasn't herself.

"Me?!, oh im fine, im totally fine hahaa" She laughed it off. "Okay, Whatever you say Helga" He sighed between his words. The bus ride was silent as she kept her eyes toward the floor. Arnold kept squeezing his hand a bit on her's, hoping she'd look up at him. "I hate when you put up walls. I thought we were passed that"? He said quietly to her. She was speechless but she had to make sure he didn't feel closed off from her. "Arnold, Im okay. Honest. Im just having a bad day. I had a nightmare last night that you disappeared and it just made me really miss you" She blushed as her heart fluttered by utter embarrassment. Arnold smirked. "Im right here" He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. They were no strangers to kissing. They've been at that since way before they even were together. She shut her eyes and puckered her lips a bit. He let out a sweet innocent giggle and softly kissed her lips. Her shoulder melted into her body as her mind almost forgot her horrible fate. They made it to the school, hand in hand, walking up the steps into their classroom. The school day went on but not much was happening. They already graduated so all that was left is to finish out the week. No assignments, people were out of their seats and chit chatting. This was going to be one easy week. At least that's what Helga wished.

Phoebe was sitting beside Helga, showing her picture's of the trip her and Gerald plan to go on during summer break. Helga rested her cheek in her hand, barely paying attention to her. Her eyes were focused on Arnold, who was playing a card game with the boys in class. Helga couldn't help but sigh every few seconds. Her emotions were on over drive as she tried to figure out her next move. "Helga, did you and Arnold get into a fight"? Phoebe asked curiously."Huh, Wha- oh, no. Its not that" Helga quickly came back down to earth. "Then,what's the matter"? Phoebe asked. Helga was debating on if she should tell Phoebe the truth or leave her out. "Pheebs, I need to talk to you after school today. I can't do it now because Im afraid someone will hear". "Sure Helga,Ill meet you at your house after school". Phoebe's eyes filled with concern. Arnold bowed out of the card game and headed towards Helga. "Scram Pheebs, the future husband is approaching". "Leaving!" Phoebe quickly walked away. Arnold took his chair and placed it in front of Helga's desk. "Hey pretty lady, What are you up to"?. Helga blushed a bit but shook it off quickly. "What's it look like im doing Arnoldo?, Im sitting here waiting for you to come over SHEESH" Helga crossed her arms. "Its always love and hate with you isn't it"? Arnold giggled a bit.

"Yeah...so?" She looked away but couldn't help but smirk between her tough exterior. "So what's the plan tonight, are we gonna go see a movie or-"?. "I actually have to meet Phoebe after school.." Helga interjected. "Oh, okay..Well I guess I could go out with Gerald tonight and shoot some hoops" Arnold's voice felt a bit disappointed. "Sorry football head, We have all our lives to be together so I mean-". "Football head?, really? You haven't called me that in a while.." He was angered a bit. "I um, well.. I was feeling nostalgic is all" she stood her ground. "Right. I'd appreciate it if you felt less..Nostalgic. Brings back bad memories" he said. There was a bit of tension between them as they kept quiet for a bit. "..Im gonna go grab a soda" Helga stood up and left the classroom, heading towards the cafeteria. Arnold waited a few minutes before following her. She leaned back on the soda machine, playing with the lid of her coke can. She was avoiding the classroom as much as she could. Arnold snuck into the cafeteria behind her, hiding behind the side of 1 of the 2 vending machines near her. "Oh Arnold, my beloved angel. How I dread thinking of a time without you. How it tortures me to have to breathe different air than your's, how I-" Arnold stepped in her view.

"A- Arnold!" she shouted. "Sorry to interrupt..I just couldn't stand hearing you speak like that. Without me this and without me that. I will always be with you. No matter what happens, WE will always be together" He grabbed her hand. "I love you, even when you give me a cold shoulder, or you randomly call me football head. YOU are my soulmate" Arnold's voice was stern and determined. Helga was breathless, as each word felt like knives in her chest. Words that would usually make her swoon, hurt like death. Her eyes couldn't help but fill to the brim with tears. Slowly, they fell down her cheek and bounced off her lips. "But you cry.. What am I doing wrong? This should make you happy.." Arnold was concerned. "I..I.." She wanted to shout to him that she loved him too but her words escaped her. "I have to go" she quickly released her hand from his and jetted towards the door. The school bell rang as everyone left for the day. She grabbed her bag quickly from her desk and headed home. She decided it was best to walk that day. Arnold felt crushed, sitting on the bus without her. He could barely breathe as he never felt heartbreak before. He dragged himself up the boarding house steps. "Hey Arnold, how was school today"? His mom waited for him as she did every day after school.

He didn't say a word. He passed by her and dragged himself up the stairs, and than another to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and face planted onto his pillow. Helga waited for Phoebe on her front porch. As Phoebe approached her, She felt an uncontrollable burst of emotions, meeting her half way down the steps and throwing her arms around her. She started to cry on Phoebe's shoulder. Sobbing into her blue jacket. "Helga, what's the matter?!" Phoebe asked concerned. "STUPID SCHOOL IN CALIFORNIA ACCEPTED ME" she was uncontrollable. "Oh..Helga..Oh gosh..Lets go inside" Phoebe dragged her into the house and up the stairs into her room. "Im so sorry Helga, in a situation like this, one would be happy but because of Arnold..". "ARNOLD"! Helga crashed her face into her bed sobbing even harder "Oh Helga.." Phoebe petted the back of her head. Her voice filled with pity and heartbreak. "What am I suppose to do?!" Helga asked desperately. "Well..You have to tell Arnold the truth. You can't hide this from him any longer. Pushing him away will only make things worse" Phoebe replied. Helga continued to cry in to her pillow. Arnold sat on his roof, watching the sun set behind the city buildings. He was somber and yet worried. "Maybe I should call her?" he thought.

Arnold knew he had to be the one to take action. "Obviously something is happening with her.." He continued to make excuses. He headed down the fire escape to avoid confrontation with his family. He knew he had to go see Helga before the night was done. Arnold walked up her front steps and knocked on the door. Miriam, drink in hand, answered in a slur. "Oh Arnold, She upstairs.." She didn't even shout to Helga. Arnold coming over was a usual event that occurred. "Thank you mom" he headed up the stairs and darted into Helga's room. Phoebe continued to coddle Helga as she tried to dry her eyes. "Listen, we need to talk-" Arnold saw Phoebe hugging Helga tightly. Helga heard his voice and froze. "Of course.." Phoebe pried her way out of Hegla's arms for a moment. "Ill be downstairs if you need me" She shut the door behind her. Helga ran her arm across her face at an attempt to wipe her tears. Arnold sat down at the end of her bed. "Why are you crying, what's the matter, what's going on, talk to me!" he was frustrated. She sat up twiddling her thumbs looking down at them. "Please, anything, Ill take ANYTHING" he said. Helga was conflicted as to what she should say. She knew the truth was something she had to do..but she wasnt ready.

"I love you too. I love you more than you can possibly ever fathom. Im sorry I left so suddenly. I promise it wasn't you" Helga continued to twiddle her thumbs. "That's it, no explanation, nothing..?" he asked. "What can I say, Im a little nuts sometimes. Its a girl thing.." She chuckled awkwardly. Arnold knew he couldn't pry anymore than he already had. He sighed deeply. "Can I stay here for a little longer"?. She lifted her eyes towards him and smirked. "Yeah..That would be nice". He moved closer to her, putting his hand on her knee. Her eyes shifted down toward his hand as he rubbed her leg a bit. "You scared me for a second..Thought you found someone else or something" he said softly. "Me, find someone else? That's kind of impossible considering I've been obsessed with you since pre school" she laughed at herself a bit. "Still, haha..I just..Yeah.." He shifted his hand from her knee to her forearm. Slowly running his fingers up and down her arm. She shivered a bit with goosebumps. They didn't speak much anymore. He just kept crawling closer and closer to her. Her hair was resting in front of her shoulder. He made his way up toward the ends of her hair, twirling it a bit in his fingers. His knuckles rubbing against her chest each time he twirled.

She wasn't sure if he was aware of it. "Is he purposely touching...eeep" She was melting inside each time that finger moved across her breast. "Your hair is getting really long...Its Nice" he continued his twirls. "Y..Yeah..The..The better to pull my dear" she quickly put her hand over her mouth in shock at what she just said out loud. "Whoa..haha..I mean..Yeah. Sooner or later ya know"? His voice was flirty. He kept staring at his own movements, aware of his actions. "Arnold"? Helga asked as her voice broke up a bit. "Yeah"? He replied. "Kiss me.." She demanded softly. He looked up at her as he took one large gulp. He pushed himself closer to her, putting his right arm over to her left. They were nose to nose, lips to lips. At first they kissed softly, innocently. But Helga couldn't help her heightened and aroused emotions, wrapping her hands around his head and naturally, she fell back as he followed her down. They separated a bit, staring into eachother's eyes. Their hot breath brushed each other's lips. Arnold went back in, only he opened his mouth a bit more than usual. He slightly exposed his tongue with each movement as she met his tongue with her's. Hands were misplaced and everywhere. Running up his back, his squeezing the side's of her blanket. She stopped for a moment to speak.

"What if someone comes-" he placed his finger on her lips. "Don't worry" he reassured her. He pulled her mouth open with his finger and licked her lips with his tongue, placing it inside her to meet her tongue. She pushed his head even closer to her. Soft moans would escape their lips as they caught a moment to breathe. Arnold put his hand on her breast for just a second, but let go quickly. "Im..im sorry, that isnt like me..". She blushed and looked away. "Im fine with it" she whispered. He took another deep gulp, slowly reaching back to her breast. "HELLLLGAAA ITS DINNER TIME. ARNOLD IS WELCOMED OF COURSE" Miriam shouted from downstairs. "UGHHHH COMING MOM" she shouted in anger. Arnold laughed a bit as retreated his hand. "Well.." Arnold stood up, brushing dust off his shirt. Helga couldn't help but notice that Arnold was excited. "Uh..Hey..Um.." She pointed toward his arousal. "Oh..Oh my God" he quickly covered it with his hands. "Totally understandable" she laughed getting out of bed. "But you might want to keep that thing down for dinner" she quickly fixed her hair in the mirror. "Right.." He chuckled. After Arnold took care of his "problem", they headed downstairs for dinner. Bob complained about work and Miriam fell asleep on the mash potatoes. Same old Pataki dinner.

The next day after class, Helga headed home as usual. She figured to herself that even though the last day of school was in 2 days, she can drag out the situation till the summer was over. She had all summer break to figure out how to handle it. Phoebe kept insisting that the longer she waited, the harder it would be on Arnold. Helga was over confident per usual that things would work out. Helga stepped into her house and threw her bag down next to the staircase. "Is that my baby sister?!" Olga ran in from the kitchen and gave Helga a giant hug. "Olga? What the heck are you even doing here!"? She asked. "Oh, didn't you hear, its just the best news ever. Im going to California with you!" Olga squeezed her tighter. "Well DOI, I knew that considering I HAVE to live with you. But wasn't that suppose to happen like 2 months or so from now"? She asked. Olga let go of her hug and smiled real wide. "Silly, We are leaving this Saturday! Mommy and daddy thought it would be best to get you settled in and used to the area before you start High school". "Wait, that can't be right..No that's not possible. I haven't even packed yet!" Helga was frantic. "Me and Mommy have been packing your things all SO excited. We are going to have so much this summer". Helga pushed Olga aside and headed up to her room.

She opened the door to find her mother snoozing on a moving box. "MOM?!" She shouted. Miriam woke up in a slur. "huh, uh yea..Helga dear, oh my goodness I must have dozed off packing your things". Helga sat beside her. She was quiet and defeated."I can't just leave mom..My whole life is here. How do you expect me to just say goodbye to everything in less than 2 days"? She asked. Miriam sighed. "Helga, I know it sudden but I really think you need to just rip it off like a band-aid. I know you have friends and I know this is mostly about Arnold, but you need to realize that they will be proud of you. They would all want this for you..Especially Arnold" Helga gave it a moment to respond. "I didn't even want to go to this stupid school". "Now now dear, you got in because of your talent. I was going through your old poems a year ago and found that pink book you always write in. I sent in that book to the school and bam! They accepted you. This school is perfect for your creative writing. Its going to make you a famous writer or even the next great poet" Miriam smiled, hugging her tightly. "I know it hurts dear, but its going to work out. We have the internet now and cell phones. I know you love Arnold, and its up to you if you want to make it work or set him free..". Helga couldn't find her words. She just sobbed in her mothers arms conflicted on what she should do. She was running out of time.

A few hours passed as Helga spent them staring at her ceiling. She refused to pack 1 thing herself. If she did, it meant she accepted her fate. Everyone is her house went to bed. She grabbed an overnight bag and started to pack essentials. "Im not going anywhere" she thought to herself. She tip toed down the steps and out the door. She headed towards Arnold's house, going up his fire escape and quietly entering from his window. He was sound asleep. "Look at him. So blissfully ignorant" she whispered. She crawled into his bed and slowly put her arm around him. He jolted a bit and turned over to see Helga beside him. "Helga? What are doing here at 2 in the morning?" he asked. She dug her fact into his chest. "Lets run away. Tonight. Never look back" she said muffled. "Run away? Why? Is something happening in your house? Did bob hurt you!?" he was clearly concerned. She just shook her head. "Its nothing like that". "Then what is it?" he started to run his fingers through her hair. She kept quiet and sighed deeply. Arnold sighed after her. "When you are ready to tell me, im here" he hugged her head. "Please Arnold, Lets go. We can start a life together away from Hillwood.." She was desperate. "Helga, we both know we can't do that..." He replied. "Its just.." She got quiet. "Sleep here tonight and ill walk you back to your house before the parents wake up, okay"? He asked. She nodded. They fell asleep together in each others arms.

In the morning, Arnold did as promised and later met her at school. Today was the last day of middle school. The countdown was ending and Helga had to finally tell everyone she grew up with and the love of her life that she was leaving for 4 years, or maybe longer. Helga got to school a little late. Everyone in class was up and out their seats. People were signing year books and giving last minute hugs. Helga walked into her class, head down and somber. The voice's of her happy classmates radiated the room as she dragged herself through the noise. She stood in front of the class, hoping they would notice her. Arnold shifted his focus to her, tilting his head a bit in question. "Hey guys..Hey.." Nobody would listen. "HEY MORONS?!" She shouted. People started to quiet down and give her their attention. Once she had the whole room at her will, she took a deep breath and started her explanation. "Today is the last day of middle school. We all had some crazy years here at P.S 118 and regardless of the people I bullied or tortured, I love all of you. I know the majority will be going to Hillwood high. But some of us are going to different schools, some close..Some..Far away.." Her eyes shifted down. Arnold's eye's quickly widened. His chest inflating from the air in his lungs. "Just wanted to let everyone know that I WILL NOT be attending Hillwood high..Im, Im moving across the country to California. I got accepted to the same academy Olga went to. So today will be the last day I see all your faces, because starting Saturday, I wont be around anymore..So..Yeah..Adios amigos".

She threw up a peace sign and headed out the door. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Arnold. He was still. His eyes were bugged and his jaw practically dropped. Chatter filled the room as everyone was confused and frantic. "Im guessing you didn't have a clue"? Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Better go follow her man.." He suggested. Arnold didn't say a word. He just stood up and darted out the door to find her. Helga was at her locker, clearing out last minute items. She was numb and cold. She knew that her whole world with Arnold just ended but she couldn't feel a thing. It was best to not beg him, best to let him go. Arnold turned the corner to see her at the locker. He ran toward her, grabbing her wrist and throwing her against the locker. She couldn't even bare to look at him. She could feel his hands trembling with anger. He didn't let go on her wrist. He just kept gripping tighter. "So that's it? You just, how DARE you" She took a breath to speak but couldn't. "No you know what, I knew something was wrong and you REFUSED to tell me. I get it, you were heartbroken. But how long Helga? HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW AND KEPT IT FROM ME!?" he shouted. "...not Long" she whispered. "It doesn't matter. You kept it from me, you tell the entire class including me..The person you should have told first. The person you CLAIM you love" He threw her wrist down in anger. "You could at least look at me.." He said. She couldn't, she knew she would beg him to save her, hold him back from his own life choices.

"I have to go. Long distance doesn't work. Im sorry. You'll be alright" she took her bag and turned away towards the door. "Helga!.." He shouted. She stopped for a minute, wanting to turn around and fix it. "Arnold, do me a favor and just forget me. I don't know if I will ever be back, so don't bother" she was still cold but he could see her body trembling from a few inches away."...Fine. GO. Just FUCKING GO!" he shouted. He had never cursed before that moment. He turned away heading back to the class room. Helga couldn't bare to turn back and join him. She made the decision to leave early and end it all here. She didn't turn back to watch him walk away for what she thought was for good. She held her head up high and exited for the last time, the doors of P.S 118.


	3. Are we out of the woods yet?

**Hey Arnold: The After Story**

 _Chapter 3: Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _(Present day)_

A few weeks passed since the incident with Lila. Things seemed to be quiet. College was starting soon and everyone was prepping for classes. Helga decided to attend Hillwood University with the rest of her classmates. They had an amazing creative writing degree that she couldn't pass up. It would help her become a full time writer on a much larger scale for the future. Arnold was attending still trying to figure out his direction, going in to finish his AA and going with the flow. The quiet was welcoming but a little unsettling. Helga was sitting at her desk at work. She was resting her check in her hands, drifting off into her mind. Daydreaming about how she spent most of her nights, in Arnold's arms. Her phone would vibrate once in awhile. Arnold usually sent her cute messages, some innocent and some that would make her tingle. "Yo, Helga"? her coworker stood over her trying to get her attention. "Y-Yeah what do you want"!? She snapped out of her daydream. "You have a phone call on line 2". She quickly took the call. "Helga G. Pataki here" she answered in a professional manner. "You are so cute" Arnold's voice was on the other line. She blushed. "Im busy.. what do you want"? her usual attitude flared. "Uh, just wanted to say I love you and miss you.." Arnold was laying on his bed, hot phone to his ear. "You cornball. Im working" she was obviously joking around with him. "Sorry, sorry! come over after work okay"? he asked. "Sure thing football head oh and..I love you too" she mumbled the last few words. He smiled as they both ended the call. Arnold set the phone down beside him. He shut his eyes. He was drifting into a day dream as Helga drifted back into her's. This wasn't any day dream though, It was a memory.

...

 _"H-Helga..hmph" Arnold's voice echoed with pleasure. A movie they both weren't watching was playing in the background, blasting. Arnold was leaning up against his bed post while Helga was underneath the blanket. She lifted her head up for a moment to look at him. He shifted his eyes to her as he smirked. "Having fun Arnoldo?" she said sexually. "Y-yeah" he gulped catching his breath. "Well, back to it!" Helga put the covers back over her head and continued to practice her "skills" on him. He shut his eyes and put his hand over her head from under the blanket. He was pulling her long lushes blonde hair back. With each motion his moans grew louder. He was trying to hold out as long as he could but she was "gifted". She lifted her head again. "Too loud football head, quiet down. You live in a house full of people". He nodded and took a deep breath. She went back under to finish the job. He arched his back a bit and let out a grunt. After a few seconds, she lifted the covers off of her, wiping her lips. She smiled at him, sitting up between his legs. "That- that was amazing" he said still catching his breath. "Thanks, Its my pleasure, to uh, pleasure you" she said. "Right, well.." with a swift motion he quickly flipped her over on her back. She screeched a bit as she hit the bed. "My turn" He said with a smirk on his face. She blushed kind of embarrassingly. "If..if you want..I mean.." she said as Arnold disappeared underneath the covers. Her eyes shifted back and forth from left to right. She was nervous, as most women are._

 _This was a first for her and for him. She slowly lifted herself up to get comfortable. She was confident in her hygiene. She just wasn't so confident that she could keep quiet. Shes heard stories, watched videos on it and dreamed about it for years. Arnold started slow, slipping her panties off and kissing her inner thigh. She immediately had chills. She started gripping the sheets beneath her. He was teasing her. Slowly kissing further, kissing her walls and softly kissing the center. She would slightly jolt with each kiss. His hot breath was enough for her to explode, but she held out for the good parts. He didnt waste anymore time and went in for the kill. "A-ARNOLD!" she shouted in pleasure. She was loud and didn't take note of her volume. Arnold didnt correct her either. He wanted to hear his name come out her lips in such a way. As he got fancy with his tongue, She grabbed on to his head and pushed him down deeper into her. Her eyes were shut tight, her head hitting the bed post behind her. She couldn't catch her breath, her chest popping up and down. He was too, "gifted". He went up for air for just a few seconds. He wanted to look at her face for a minute. She opened her eyes to look down at him. He smirked at her, sweat dripping down his face. "Having fun Helga?" he asked to mock her. "y-yea-shut up and get back to work" she demanded him. "Yes ma'am" he put the covers back over him and continued couldn't bare to hold on much longer. Her toes curled and her back arched. She let out a loud moan, bordering the line of a scream. She was slowly coming down and catching her breath as Arnold sat back up, wiping his lips. "You sounded so sexy just now" He said. "Oh shut up" she said as she blushed._

...

Arnold opened his eye's after his intense day dream. He noticed he got a bit excited about it. "Crap" he said looking down at his shorts. Helga's cheek slipped from her hand as she woke up from her day dream as well. She sighed with a smirk on her face. Her eyes shifted towards the clock on the wall. "Only 10 more minutes left, come on, come on" She was desperately waiting to leave work to see him. Arnold calmed himself "down" and got ready for Helga's arrival. Both of them were still in the mists of the same day dream, wanting to get out the frustration of not being together. Finally, the clock hit 5pm. She darted out of her office and on to the bus that took her directly in front of the boarding house. Arnold waited for her on his stoop. The sun was going down and the entire neighborhood was orange and gold. Reflecting off the buildings was the shadow of the falling sun. Helga was anxious, watching the white lines beneath her roll by. Arnold's pocket started to vibrate. "A text?" he asked himself, reaching into his pocket to look at his messages. It was from an unknown number. "Tick tock Arnold. Tick tock" it read. Arnold was a bit confused as to whom it may be from. "Who is this?" he replied. A few seconds passed and yet another text came through. "Tick tock, tick tock, Helga sits and watches the clock, tick tock, tick tock, Arnold will run out of luck". Arnold was starting to get annoyed. "Fine, I dont care who this is, dont text me ever again" He quickly blocked the number and ruled it out as a prank. After a few seconds, an email came in to his phone. It was a video attachment. The email was from a "John Doe" of course.

It had no subject title and no message on it. Just the attachment. It took Arnold a few seconds to really think about if he should look at it. Helga was almost approaching the bus stop. "Its not important..Its probably porn or something stupid.." he thought. As Helga's bus took its last turn down Arnold's street, He quickly opened up the attachment. It was a 60 second video. A memory he cant even recall. He was drunk, slurring his words at a end of summer party last year. A party he cant even remember happened. A room full of people he knew and a few strangers he didn't. "I VOW ON THIS NIGHT THAT I WILL NEVER *burp* FORGIVE HELGA" his own voice resonated from his phone. "LiLA! GRAB ME ANOTHER DRINK!" he shouted. "Oh I ever dont think you should Arnold" Her voice was faded in the background. Arnold was standing on top of a coffee table stumbling around with a beer in his hand. "Man, get DOWN from there you look like a damn fool" Gerald said trying to help him down. Arnold kept looking around him to make sure the bus wasn't close enough. "Lila, PLEASE, another drink.." He demanded her. Arnold's face was in utter disgust at himself. "I dont even remember this.." he thought. Lila came back with a drink in hand and hesitated to give it to him. Arnold quickly stumbled off the table and reached behind her to grab it. "If you want, you could cure my broken heart" he whispered to her. Whoever was taping this was close enough to make out Arnold's words. Lila blushed, shaking her head and walking away. Arnold stumbled after her and the video cut out. Helga's bus finally arrived as she jumped out the doors. Arnold didn't have time to react. He couldn't even have a moment to reply or delete it. He stuffed the phone in his pocket.

Helga walked over to him and slightly punched his shoulder. She was being playful and flirty. "Well, Im here football head". Arnold looked up at her and smirked. "Yeah, Im glad" he said. His voice was quiet and gloomy. "Uh, thought you'd be more happier to see me" she said in annoyance. "I am I am, Im sorry" he said putting his arm around her. They both walked into the boarding house and headed to Arnold's room. Helga shut the door behind her and sat down Indian style on his bed. Arnold's mind was drifting. He kept thinking about that video and how "unlike" him it was to act and say those things. He hated himself. Nobody even mentioned it to him before now. He remembered going to this party, but he cant remember anything in between. "Hey, ya gonna like, come sit with me or somethin" she said to him. Arnold was standing by his couch just glaring at the floor. He quickly looked up at her and slapped a smile on his face. "Yeah!" he sat beside her. "I bought something you are going to likkkeee" she said with excitement. "Oh yeah, what is it"? he asked. She lifted up her shirt to reveal her sexy new bra. Arnold blushed, looking away for a second, then back at her breast. "I like it" he said. Helga laughed a bit. "Geez, you can be such a kid sometimes" she said. Arnold slid closer to her. He didn't say a word. He just grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed his lips against her's. She was taken back by it a bit, but she went for it as well. They kissed for a few seconds before Helga pulled back. "Uh okay, as much as I love a good mystery, what's going on Arnoldo"? she asked. Arnold didn't want to take these threats seriously. Didn't want to pull Helga down with him. He wasn't sure who took the video, if Lila was behind it again and if they wanted to use this against him.

So before he could get any answers, he let it go. He wasn't going to ruin his relationship over empty threats."Nothing, I kept day dreaming all day and I guess im being a little bit anxious about it" he said. "Anxious, about having sex?" she asked. "Uh- no I mean-" he quickly replied. "Because we do it like freakin rabbits" Helga interjected. Arnold couldn't help but laugh. "We do..do it a lot dont we?" he asked. "Uh-yeeaah, and so what if we do. I love you, you love me, Lets get back to sex time please?" she sang to the tune of Barney. Arnold giggled, gently running his fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'd like that" he said pushing her hair away from her neck. He went in to kiss her neck as she pulled him on top of her. She moved her head to the side to give him more space. Her legs were getting antsy from excitement. Thing's were starting to heat up pretty quickly. Arnold quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the bedroom. Suddenly, His phone started to vibrate. As he would usually ignore it, He jumped up and off the bed. Her eyebrows dipped in confusion. "Uh..who the hell is that?" she asked. "Uh- its my parents. They want me downstairs for a second" He quickly tossed his shirt back on. "Okay..hurry back" she said. He nodded and left the room. He opened up the new email that "John Doe" sent. "Tick tock Arnold. Meet me in front of the flower shop in 1 hour" it read. Arnold needed to figure out a way to clear this up. He took a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts and headed back to his room. Helga sat patiently waiting on her cell phone. She was skimming through social media. "Welcome back" her eyes never left her screen. "We need to rain check tonight" Arnold said. Helga's eye's shifted up to him. Her eyebrows raised. "Your joking, right?" she asked.

"No, Im sorry babe. My parents want me to-" He tried to explain himself. "Yeah, yeah, save it for the funny papers hair boy" she stood up and quickly got dressed. "Just be back at my place after you deal with whatever the hell it is you are dealing with" She said as she grabbed her purse. "Sure, I can do that. It wont be long. Promise" He said kissing her forehead. "Better not be, Im starving and horny all at the same time" She said leaving his bedroom. "See ya" she said shutting the door behind her. Arnold ran up to his roof to see Helga off. She started walking towards her parents house. He could see her turning the corner and disappearing into the night. With a sigh of relief, he headed back into his room to grab his jacket. He darted down the steps and out the boarding house. He was pissed, but mostly nervous as to whom this was and what conditions were to be met in order to rid of this video. "The video isnt even that bad" he thought. "Maybe I can show Helga before this person does any future damage" He was ready to be honest, as he always was. But he wanted to confront this coward first and then beat them to the punch. Arnold turned the corner and headed to the flower shop. He was 5 minutes early and eager to get back to the woman he loved. "psst, over here" a voice echoed in the hallway beside the shop. Arnold quickly turned around moving toward the voice. "Who are you?" he asked. The voice was quiet at first. He couldn't see anyone yet. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. To his surprise, Phoebe was standing in front of him holding her cell phone out in front of her. "PHOEBE?" he shouted. "Yeah well, who did you expect, Lila?" she asked. "But why, why now and why this?" he asked. "Its simple really, you see Helga is my best friend and well, I warned you that night at the party" she explained.

"You told me that if I hurt Helga that you would make sure I didn't get into college or something along those lines.." He said. "Thats right, and what happened nearly 2 days after, you went messed it all up with Lila" she said. "But Lila was lying, I promise it wasn't like that" he reassured her. "But see here's the thing. Was she Arnold? Was she lying?" she asked. Arnold took a minute to think but couldn't really come up with a memory to support Lila's actions. "Let me remind you" Phoebe played an entirely different video. The video was of a bedroom door, slightly opened enough to hear the conversation inside. You can clearly hear Lila and Arnold talking. There was no mistaking the voices or anyone else's. A first you heard a few kissing sounds, a hiccup and then Lila giggling. "Oh Arnold, this isnt really like you. Are you sure you arent just using me because you are still upset over Helga?" Lila asked him. Arnold took a minute to answer her. The video was dark but you can make out the shadow of the door. "And even if I was, It doesn't matter" he said as you heard another kiss. "Im sorry but maybe I should go..Im ever so uncomfortable with this situation.." Lila said trying to leave the room. The camera quickly started to move away from the door and hid behind the corner of the hall way. "Wait..wait..come back! Hel- I mean, Lila..just.." and the door shut. The camera turned around, facing Phoebe as she was covering her mouth and the video ended. Arnold was shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't deny it was him, but he also couldn't remember it at all. "Look Arnold, you are a nice guy. When Helga came home I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I know you both weren't dating at the time, you were clearly upset and you were drunk. But Helga was really destroyed over the possibility that you and Lila had a thing before she came. You know how insecure she gets with Lila. Shes been competing with her since 4th grade. Arnold, I dont want to hurt Helga just as much as you dont. The purpose of this entire meeting is to come clean to Helga before Lila really brings out the big guns" She explained.

"What do you mean, does Lila have a copy of this?" he asked. Phoebe sighed. She knew the answer wasnt good. "When I found out about Lila a few weeks ago, I got really upset at you. So I sent her this video and asked her if anything happened that night. Did something TRULY happen..and well.." she started to pace back and forth. "She told me that after you guys made out and fooled around that you told her you LOVED her and wanted to forget Helga all together. I would have warned you sooner about this evidence but I figured Lila gave up by now" she said. Arnold was quiet. He didnt even know what to say. "My intentions were good. Im sorry I had to be secretive about it and dramatic but just in case Helga saw a text from me on your phone, she would flip out. Me knowing all this and not telling her would devastated her as well. Im sorry Arnold, I am. I got carried away and jumped to conclusions" she said. Arnold kept quiet, thinking. "Please forgive me, I feel so foolish" Phoebe was desperate for his forgiveness. "Im not even sure what to say right now to be honest. I get it. I mean, Im the one who is at fault. I should have remembered this. Lila was playing it as if it was relevant now, which it isnt. I assure you THAT. I just dont understand why she hasn't come forward with it yet. What is she waiting for?" Arnold said pondering. "Im not sure either, but we have to do something about it before she does" Phoebe suggested. "I feel sick about this whole thing. More at myself than anything. How do I explain this to Helga without completely shattering our relationship? Something we worked so hard to keep together these passed few weeks. It makes me wonder if this is Lila's end game. For me to tell her and for Helga to leave me on her own" Arnold started to wonder. "Whatever the case Arnold, Helga is in the middle of a messy cross fire. Something YOU have a chance to explain to her, before its too late" she said.

"Yeah..Thanks Phoebe. Im glad you told me. But why now, Im just curious. Did Lila say something to you?" he asked. Phoebe took out her phone to show Arnold a recent text from Lila. "Its not over till its over and thanks to you, Its not" the text read. Arnold took a deep breath in annoyance. "She used to be such a nice girl. I just cant understand why she's changed" he said. "Im not surprised actually. Statistics do say that girls who grow up in a single parent house hold usually lash out after their teenage years" she said. "Well anyway, I think I have an idea as to what needs to be done. Thanks for the info Pheebs. I forgive you..I do" he put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded smirking a bit. "I hope this whole thing ends..for Helga's sake" she said. Arnold nodded back, turning around heading back to the boarding house. As he approached his front steps he stopped for a moment. He knew he couldn't wait any longer to take care of this. He took out his cell phone and opened up a new phone message. "Meet me in front of the Arcade in 20. No funny business. Just you" he sent to Lila. Within a few seconds she replied. "See you in 20". Arnold put the phone back in his pocket and turned around, heading for the Arcade. Helga was laying on her old bed in her old room, staring up at the ceiling. "Helga, you old girl, stop overthinking. He's helping his parents. Hes ARNOLD. Straight and narrow Arnold.." she said a loud. She was trying to reassure herself but couldn't shake the feeling something was up. Arnold arrived at the Arcade to see Lila waiting for him to no surprise, she was early. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. "I am ever so surprised to see you here Arnold" she said sweet and innocently. "Cut the crap Lila. Im sick of these mind games. I know about the video and as much as it pains to me to admit what happened, I dont even remember it. I was drunk. I was heartbroken. I obviously wasn't in my right mind. So if you dont mind, I hope you can fully get rid of this video you are keeping of me for good" He demanded.

She laughed at him a bit. "Oh Arnold, you are surely mistaken. I had no intention on using this video. Im not even remotely interested in you anymore. I was being silly and I might have texted Phoebe recently about how It isnt over till its over or something like that, but I assure you Arnold, Im ever so certain I wont use this video to break you and Helga up. I know you guys are meant to be and Im not going to hurt you like that" she said. Arnold was confused as to why her tune has changed. "Im confused, whats the point in even mentioning the video to Phoebe if you had no intentions to use it" he said. "Lets just say, I was having a rough night that night and I texted her out of anger. But I promise, I promise..look-" She took out her phone and deleted the video's in front of him. "See, all gone" she said. Arnold was still skeptical of her actions but wanted to trust her intentions. "Promise?" he asked. She put her hand out to shake his. "I wont bite. I promise.." He hesitated but shook her hand. She smiled and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Dont worry your cute little head about it. Im sure she's waiting for you" she said. Arnold nodded, turning away from her and slowly walking away. Helga sat up on her bed by the window. She was watching people passing by, hoping to see Arnold turn that corner toward her house. One stranger after another passed by as she grew more concerned. "Where is he?" she thought. Helga couldn't wait much longer. She headed down the stairs and out her front door. She started to speed walk down her block toward the boarding house. Arnold was slowly walking down the road right before the turn to Helga's parents house. He had his hands in his pocket, staring down at the floor completely lost in thought. Helga turned the corner in full speed as Arnold turned the same corner. They, in an old fashion habit, smacked right in to each other, hitting the ground behind them. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she shouted as she hit the ground. They both looked up to, no surprise, see each other on the ground.

Arnold quickly stood up and helped her up from the ground. She couldn't help but smile for a second but quickly retracted her hand away from his. "WHO SAID YOU CAN TOUCH ME?" she shouted as a habit. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a big hug. She melted in his arms and held him back. "I was on my way to you, as promised" he said. They separated and she held his hand. "Well, I was just taking a walk and such. I was bored ya know?" she said. He smirked "Uh huh..whatever you say Helga". They headed back to the boarding house to continue what they started before the drama. They didnt waste any time. Blasting the television to cover up their moans and locking the door twice. Helga was aggressive, throwing Arnold down on his bed. She climbed up on top of him and ripped away her shirt. She smashed her lips against his, lightly biting on his bottom lip. He placed his hands on her back and started to trickled down her spine. He snapped her new bra off and followed it down her arm, tossing it across the room. She continued to aggressively kiss him, rubbing her chest against his. "Helga..He-lga wait...wait.." he tried to speak in between kisses. "WHAT?" she shouted. He raised his eyebrows in concern. You can tell she was frustrated as hell and at the same time, had a lot on her mind. "Im just..-" he said as she got up off of him. "You're what Arnold, what?!" she asked in annoyance. He stood up, half naked. She stood there tapping her feet, waiting for him to answer her, half naked. He had to snap out of this funk he was in. This guilt that he felt and couldn't control. He obviously didnt know how to keep anything from her. He wanted to tell her. He had to. "Listen Helga.." he started to speak but before he could, Helga grabbed his wrist and slammed him against his bedroom door. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held on to her, making his way to the pull out couch. He sat with her still wrapped around him. She put her lips to his ear. "Ravage me Arnold" she said as her hot breath caressed his ear.

He couldn't stop her from it. He didn't want to. Even though he was in turmoil, he loved her and wanted to ravage her as she asked. He couldn't let his guilt stop him from making love to her. He wanted her just as badly. They aggressively made love that night. Arnold was rough, taking out his guilt on each swift thrust. Helga was frustrated at him, grinding her nails down his back. After hours of intense sexual therapy, they ended up on the floor, laying there, watching the stars from Arnold's full glassed bedroom windows. "My legs wont stop shaking, sheesh" she said laughing a bit. "Ah, Im sorry, was I too rough?" he asked concerned. "Oh not at all, it was just THAT good" she said. He blushed a bit, surprised at how intense he was tonight. He turned to face her as she continued to look at the nightly sky. "Earlier I was just- out of it. Im sorry" he apologized. "Meh, im over it. It turned out fine" she said nonchalantly. "I guess you're right..it did turn out just fine" he said smirking. They both fell asleep there, in each other arms, naked on Arnold's bedroom floor. The next day, after some boarding house breakfast, Helga left to get back to work. Helga got to her office and sat down in her chair. There was a letter on her desk, an invitation rather. She opened it up and quickly read it. "You have been invited to the annual end of summer party at Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's, yada yada yada, 9pm on Saturday, blah blah blah" she tossed the invitation to the side. "Guess im going to a party" she shrugged, getting back to work. "Letter came in for you" Arnold's mom handed him the same invitation. He scanned it and quickly messaged Helga. "End of summer party, do you wanna go..because we can skip it" he sent. She picked up her phone to read his message and quickly replied. "Sure why not, Im guessing all the friends are going. Why the hell not?" .

Arnold smirked. He knew of this party from weeks ago. He had something major planned for her. He played it off as not a big deal, hoping she would go. He was happy that she agreed to it. He only had a couple of days to finish out the small details. He headed back up to his room and went on his computer. He was hard at work for something major, something she will never forget. Helga spent those two days mostly at work. She was writing a story for the local newspaper. This was her first real assignment and she wanted to make sure it was perfect. Arnold didn't mind the silence, he was busy himself. The night of the party came quickly. Phoebe was over Helga's apartment as Helga was getting ready. Phoebe sat on Helga's bed, watching her rip apart her closet. "So whats this party all about anyways, I missed the memo considering I was away at school" Helga said. "Its a new summer tradition that started in the 9th grade" Phoebe said. "Ah okay so im the new kid eh?" she said. Phoebe laughed a bit "Not even. In fact, you are an original Helga". "You bet your ass I am" Helga said finally emerging from her closet. She looked so gorgeous in her skin tight black dress. "Wow Helga, you look great!" Phoebe said. "Yeah yeah, thanks. Now lets get goin" Helga said heading towards her front door. "Coming!" Phoebe shouted. They both made their way to Rhonda's loft in Phoebe's mini cooper. Arnold was already at the party, pacing nervously back and forth. "Man, chill. Shes on her way. Phoebe just texted me" Gerald said trying to calm Arnold's nervs. "Okay, good. Everything is all set" Arnold couldn't stop pacing. Helga finally arrived. Everyone had a role to play. Rhonda met them both at the front door. "Welcome ladies. The party is this way.." She led them to the back living room. The whole room was full of friendly faces and occasional strangers. Music was faded in the background as everyone danced. Helga's eyes were scanning the room for Arnold.

Phoebe pointed to Arnold, who was out on the veranda. He was alone with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Helga made her way to the veranda. The music dissipated as she shut the door behind her. Arnold had his back turned, looking out towards the city skyline. "Hey.." Helga said getting his attention. He quickly turned around to face her. He felt the air in his lungs fade away. She looked so beautiful like he was dreaming her to life. He was speechless, without any words, not even an small response. She tilted her head in wonder as to why he was holding flowers. "Uh- so.." she said slowly walking up to him. "Are those for me?" she asked. "oh- yeah" he said handing the roses to her. She smirked, holding the roses up to her nose to smell them. "Thanks Arnold, this is super unexpected" she said. Arnold felt warm and full of so much love in his heart."Its not over yet" he said taking her hand and leading her back to the party. He stopped before he could open the veranda doors. He turned to face her for just a second. "I love you and tonight is going to be so memorable". She could feel her heartbeat in her chest getting louder. She was nervous as to what Arnold had planned. She nodded to him as he guided her back. As the doors opened the music faded out completely. Arnold let go on her hand and headed in front of the crowd. "Can I have your attention please?" he shouted to the crowd. Everyone's chatter subsided. Arnold took the floor. "There is a very special video I put together for the most important person in my life..so Helga, this is for you" he said looking at her from across the room. A projector came down from the ceiling that started to play Arnold's video. Helga's eyes shifted toward the screen to watch. She didn't know what was to come but she was overwhelmed. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. The video started with Arnold sitting at his computer desk.

 _"Is this thing on?" he tapped on the camera. "Ah okay here we go" he cleared his throat. "Ever since we were kids, you and I were fated to be together. All those things that happened even before I knew how you felt. You pretending to be my pen pal, pretending to be blind, amnesia, romeo and Juliet, I can go on for days. You were always there for me, even when I thought you hated me all this time. I always loved you and your pretty pink bow, because it matched your pants. Anyway, I guess what im trying to say is-_ "

Suddenly the video cut out. You could hear a commotion from the back of the room. Arnold turned around in confusion. He quickly ran to the back to find the output source to fix the issue. Helga looked around, confused as to what was going on. People were chattering, wondering if the video ended there. "People, people! technical difficulties.." Gerald shouted to the room. Suddenly, the video was back on the screen but this time...it was different. Arnold could hear his voice from behind him, coming out of the speakers. _"I VOW ON THIS NIGHT THAT I WILL NEVER *burp* FORGIVE HELGA"_. The chatter in the room grew louder. Helga eyebrows shifted down as she watched the video in utter disgust. Arnold's heart dropped in his stomach. He quickly turned around to face the projector. The video of his nightmares was playing for the whole room to see, including Helga. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't even move. Gerald and Phoebe ran towards the output source to try and stop the video as quickly as possible. Lila sat with a few of her goons in front of the output source, laughing. You could hear Gerald's voice echoing throughout the room. Phoebe's tiny voice grew to be monstrous, as they both tried to push themselves through to stop it. As the video continued to play, everyone's laughter quickly became gasps. Eye's shifting from the screen, back to Helga. Heads were shaking in disgust and shame. Helga just watched. Her breaths were deep and shallow but she didn't shed a tear. She was just disgusted. Her eye's were full of complete hatred. She couldn't feel any other emotions. Arnold was still frozen.

 _"And even if I was, It doesn't matter"_ Arnold's voice blasting through the speakers. Helga turned her head away. She couldn't bare to look at the screen anymore. The video finally ended. The room was in complete silence. Just a few voices in mid chatter, fading away in the darkness. Helga slowly turned herself around, opening the door to the veranda. She didn't look anyone in the eyes. She didn't look for Arnold. She just wanted to disappear. The air was cold. She couldn't feel her soul changing with every second that passed. She felt bitter and gray. She slowly started to walk toward the edge of the balcony, looking down at the city below her. She took the bouquet of roses and gently started sprinkle them down on the city streets, ripping them off, petal by petal. Tears still elude her. She was all cried out from her previous encounter with heartbreak. Arnold finally regained consciousness and turned to face Lila. The room was still silent. "Why..?" his voice was the only thing anyone could hear. Lila turned to face him, still in mid laughter. "Because you deserve it Arnold" Lila said. "You couldn't just let me be happy, Helga- she didn't deserve this.." he was dark and echoed. "You used me that night, and I ever so dont appreciate that. I dont WANT you Arnold, In fact, I never LIKED LIKED you remember?, But that night, you called me Helga, you made me look like such a slut and I ever SO am not" she explained. "Poor Helga, she didnt deserve this. Maybe if you weren't so foolish you would have pulled off your perfect proposal..oh wait, spoiler alert!" she continued to laugh. Heads were still shaking in disbelief. "Thats ENOUGH" Phoebe shouted. Rhonda nodded, putting the music back on. People started to pick back up again and the party continued.

Arnold headed out the veranda doors to confront Helga. She was still leaning over the balcony, destroying her expensive bouquet of roses. She could hear his footsteps behind her. She held her head high and took a deep breath. She couldn't get herself to turn to face him. "Helg-" Arnold just wanted to explain. "Arnold.." she interjected. She wasn't angry, she wasnt screaming, her voice felt defeated, given up. "Please dont speak right now. Let me go first" she said. Arnold stood silent, waiting for her to continue, her back still turned. "Its obvious that you and I are not suppose to be together. I dont even know who you are anymore. To be honest, we both changed. I blame myself for what I saw tonight. Im not even angry anymore. Im tired Arnold. Im just so tired of fighting for us. You dont know what its like to love someone for so long, to hold that all inside to save yourself from heartache, and then after you finally get to be with them..SOMETHING always rips us apart. Maybe its best if we just go back to the way things were in the 4th grade. But instead, I wont write endless poems about you, build shrines or carry a locket. I will whole heartily dislike you and despise you but still be your friend from afar. I have a career to think about. Im not going to curse you out, im not going to rebel and hook up with random guys, im not going to tell you we cant be in each others lives, but I need some time. But the truth is.." she finally turned around to face him. Arnold was breaking down. He could barely say a word as he held his head in his hands. She could see his chest bouncing up and down from him being hysterical. She could feel her emotions crumble down as her heart was cracking in her chest, but she did everything she could to keep her head up. She couldn't let herself feel bad, give in. She couldn't let love win. She hated it now, and that feeling was stronger than her broken heart could feel. "...is..-" she tried to continue her speech but couldn't stand to be near him anymore. She knew the longer she stood there, watching him cry, the more she would give in to her emotions.

"OUT OF MY WAY HAIR BOY!" She pushed him out of the way, like she used to back in the day. Arnold continued to break down, even after everything she said. She stopped before she could open the veranda doors back to the party. "And DONT touch me, EVER again" she opened the doors and slammed them behind her. Everyone quickly turned to the sound of the slamming doors to see Helga standing there. Her old posture, tapping her toes on the ground in annoyance. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? MAKE WAY!" she shouted as she pushed through the crowd to exit the party. Phoebe held her hand over her mouth in shock. She knew Helga was in a downward spiral to becoming someone she hated, but she let her walk away for tonight. Nothing she could say or do would change her mind. The old Helga was back and in full force. Arnold was alone on the veranda. He was in disbelief at himself for not stopping her, for not speaking. He felt so childish and yet so different from who he used to be. "The old Arnold would have never let her walk away, He would have fixed it" he thought to himself as he continued to weep. "The old Arnold..would have never been in this situation" he concluded. Arnold leaned over the balcony. He could see Helga darting through the streets, high heels in hand. She sat on a bench to wait for the bus. Her arms were crossed and she was slouched down. Tears were continuing to fall down Arnold's chicks, bouncing off his quivering lips. He still loved her. He wanted to run down the stairs and chase after her with everything he had, but his feet refused to follow her. He knew that it wouldn't matter right now. Helga had her heart set on nothing. She had no more heart left to give. He watched as she put one foot inside the bus. She was just a few feet down from his view. Finally, his voice broke through the windy silent night.

"HELGA!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the empty streets of Hillwood. All you could hear is the engine of the number 32 bus heading downtown. The bus was idle but Helga's voice remained at a stand still, and so was she.


	4. Bad Liar

**Hey Arnold: The after story**

 _Chapter 4: Bad Liar_

"I heard my name.." Helga said closing her eyes as she remembered. She was laying on her bed on the phone with Phoebe."Well..what happened?" Phoebe asked in anticipation. "I stopped. I just stood there. I wanted to get off and let the bus pass me, wanted to look up and see Arnold looking down at me from Ronda's balcony...in a perfect world" Helga explained. "I see..so you just, got on the bus and left?" Phoebe asked. "Essentially, yeah..I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't give in to that..that..moron..stupid football headed moron..ya know what I mean pheebs?" Helga asked picking her teeth with her nails."Right. Whatever you say Helga. Im going to head to bed, big day tomorrow" Phoebe said. "Oh right, yeah. 1st day of college. Why did I have to sign up to practically every class with HIM. UGH oh well, ill make sure he switches out of every class ha ha haa" Helga said diabolically. They both said good night to each other and hung up. Its been a few days since the end of the summer party. Helga was surprisingly fine to the naked eye. She continued to work and perfect her piece in the newspaper. She had a story that would reflect her distorted views on relationships, even though she was assigned the complete opposite. She'd rather oppose her boss than write a "sappy love story". She was set on breaking hearts all over the neighborhood with her "chemical imbalance" hypothesis. Helga was dedicated to her broken heart and she planned to utilize it. The day next, Helga headed to class, passing through Hillwood University's campus grounds. She saw familiar faces but could only snarl at each of them. She didn't want to make friends, she didn't care to be social, she just wanted to get her degree and get the hell out of this town. "Math 101, PFFT, great. I know that STUPID foot-...ugh forget it Helga old girl, just get through it" she picked her head up and walked in to the classroom.

Most of the class was already taking their seats. Helga scanned the room for an empty seat as quickly as she could. She was avoiding Arnold at all costs. Arnold was sitting in the 2nd row all the way to the left of the classroom. Helga noticed a seat 2 rows above him that wasn't taken. It was her only option, unless she wanted to sit directly in front or next to him. She only managed to see a glimpse of him before darting up the steps and passing him to take her seat. Arnold noticed her quickly disappearing shadow pass him. He shifted his eyes to the right to get his own glimpse of her. He could make out her white tennis shoes passing him to get to her seat. He smirked a bit. He was happy she showed up at all. He knew he was a long way of getting her back but the first step was initially over. Helga opened up her notebook and stood it up to block her view of Arnold. She was blankly staring at the text in her book. She could feel herself getting angrier with every passing moment. She wanted to toss the book at his head, but she also wanted to take that seat near him. "Welcome class to MATH 101, Im professor Manson" the teacher announced to the class. Helga quickly looked over to the teacher, than back at her book. "Excuse me, Ms..Pataki is it?" The teacher tried to get Helga's attention. "Yeah..and so what if I am, what do you want?" she said behind her book. "I would appreciate it if you put the book down and showed your face" he said. She put the book down to reveal her one eye brow up annoyed face. "There. Happy?!" she asked. He chuckled a bit and smiled at her. "There, thats better. No need to hide such a pretty face like that behind a book and besides, I dont tolerate students who use that as an excuse to fall asleep in my class, understood?".

"Right. I assure you, I wont fall asleep unless you bore me to tears" she said chuckling a bit. Arnold couldn't help but look behind him at her. The rest of the class was doing so, why couldn't he?. Helga's eyes shifted down towards Arnold. She met with his eyes for a split second and looked away. Arnold continued to stare at her, hoping her quick glance was a sign. "I assure you Ms. Pataki, I wont bore you" Manson said with a wink. He was a surprisingly young professor. Good looking and charming. Helga shrugged, looking back down at Arnold's staring face. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT HAIR BOY?" she shouted to him. The class started to giggle a bit. They were reminded of a similar environment back in the 4th grade. Arnold quickly turned back around to face the front of the class. He knew that she clearly hated him again, only this time, she actually did. The class continued as Helga played the game of shifting eyes and math equations. As a force of habit, she would look down at Arnold but quickly look back at her book, for the entire lesson. "Well, that concludes today's lesson. Make sure to bring back the worksheet I handed out" Manson said to the class. Helga waited for Arnold to leave way ahead of her before she could. Arnold grabbed his books and headed out the door. Helga waited a few seconds before exiting the class. "Wait..Helga is it?" the teacher stopped her before she could leave. "Yeah..what do you want?" she asked turning around to face him. "I hope this attitude doesn't effect your school work. I heard you were smart and a talented writer. Dont let your disfigured view on the world distract you from your hard work. Just a little advice" he said. "What are you my mom, stay out of my business. Ill do the class work and thats all you need to worry about, got it bucko?" she said clearly annoyed with him.

"Fine, fine. See you tomorrow" he shooed her away. She rolled her eyes and headed out the door. She scanned the hallways to make sure she was clear of Arnold's presence. She played this song and dance for every class she had with him. Same distance, same shifting eyes, until she had 1 class herself. She sat in the front, a sigh of relief that she could finally pay attention. Her creative writing class was a breeze. It was a bitter sweet feeling. Even though she embraced the silence, a part of her missed him. She wanted to see his oddly shaped head in front of her. Her eyes missed the shift towards his eyes but she quickly shook off the nostalgia and continued with the class. Finally, the horrific day was over. She seemed to avoid Arnold as much as she could. She sat in the court yard by herself enjoying the lunch she packed. She did class work through lunch to again, avoid him. The cost was clear as she chowed down on her sandwich, Archie comic in hand. "Geez, that jug head though, haha.." she was kicking her feet, back against the bench. "Helga..?" A voice came from above her. She slowly pulled the comic down from her face and looked up. Arnold stood there, hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. Her eyes slowly started to squint in anger. "Im reading here, so if you could be so kind as to LEAVE ME ALONE" she said in a snarl. "Look Helga, I just wanted to talk about-" Arnold tried to speak. Helga quickly grabbed her things to leave. "I got to go. Save it for the funny papers ARNOLDO" she said jetting away from him. Arnold stood there taking a defeated deep breath. "Phew..that was close" she thought to herself as she ran out the court yard. Phoebe waited by her car to give Helga a ride home. Helga ran towards Phoebe in a panic sprint. "Hey Helga, how was school?" Phoebe asked as she approached her. "Not now pheebs, we gotta go!" she threw her bag in the back seat and jumped in. "Leaving!" Phoebe jumped in the drivers seat as they drove off.

"I hate to ask..but why the sudden rush?" Phoebe asked as she drove out of the campus. "What a moron, what a stupid no good garbage person, how I despise him.." Helga mumbled to herself. There was a moment of silence. "and yet..?" Phoebe chimed in. "And yet what?" Helga asked. She knew what Phoebe meant and expected of her. "..Nothing.." Phoebe kept her eyes on the road. Helga crossed her arms and slid down the passenger seat. Although a part of her wanted to burst out into poems about how she loved him despite of how she hated him, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Those feelings dissipated every time she thought of that end of summer party. The sound of Lila's voice rung in her ears. The kissing, the moans, it was all part of a blend that kept her from feeling. Phoebe dropped Helga off at her apartment. "Thanks pheebs, I owe you one" she said grabbing her bag from the back. "Listen Helga, Im here for you if you ever want to discuss your feelings about Arnold" she said. "Feelings..I dont have any" Helga said slamming the car door and turning away. "Okay Helga.." Phoebe drove off. Helga took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and in to her apartment. She sat in silence, stirring a cup of noodles she just made and staring at her counter top. She couldn't bring herself to snap out of her trance. Arnold was twirling around in her mind, stir by stir. She could see him walking throughout her apartment. Him standing by her stove cooking in the morning. The silhouette of his presence was haunting. She could feel his hands wrapping around her waist. Her face was planted with a smirk that she couldn't help but have. "Oh Arnold.." her lips whispered in to her cup. She slowly came to as she realized the error of her ways. She flicked the chopsticks across the room in disgust.

"What am I even doing right now?!" she said out loud. She stood up and tossed her food in the trash. "Man, I need a shower after all that disGUSTing lovey dovey shit" she said. Helga headed towards her bathroom to shower off her feelings. Arnold sat at the dinner table staring at his plate. The noisy boarding house attendants were chattering away. Clinking of the silverware hitting the plates, everyone complaining over something trivial. It was a typical day at sunset arms. Arnold kept looking up and around him. He was watching the world continue to spin but his world felt still. He could see Helga in his mind, sitting at this very table. She would shout along with everyone else but take a moment to look at Arnold and just smile. Her voice echoed in his mind. It masked everything he could hear. He stood up. "Im not hungry" he said pulling his chair in. Nobody paid attention as they continued to argue. Arnold headed up to his room, face planting himself on his bed. His pillow still smelled like her. Traces of her hair was still on his clothes. Every time he found a strand, his stomach would turn in utter heartbreak. He couldn't just get over her, couldn't pretend she was the same bully she was in 4th grade. He couldn't shut off his feelings like she did. She was all around him, no matter what he did to forget. He curled up, pulling the blankets over him. He could see the back of her laying next to him. He shut his eyes tight to erase the image but couldn't. He grabbed on to his blanket and held it tight. He could feel the tears starting to build up. He held on tighter hoping that it would all just go away. But in the end, with time, it just got worse for him. So much worse.

Helga stepped out of her shower and put on her bath robe. She laid down in bed, her robe was slightly open. She shut her eyes to rest them but all she could see is Arnold again. She could see him on top of her, looking down in to her eyes. She could feel his hands caressing her hips, then down her thigh. Whispering in her ear that he wanted to make love to her. Her body quivered with goosebumps. Her eyes were still shut tight as she ran her fingers from her breast bone, down her stomach. She missed his touch, the way he made her scream with pleasure. Her fingers were trickling further down, picturing his touch instead of her own. She started to pleasure herself unwillingly. She couldn't control her visions anymore. She was desperate to feel anything but she was more desperate to feel him with her. She was moaning, moving her fingers around, feeling herself inside and out. She mimicked his fingers with her own. She shouted his name as she reached the climax. She could barely breathe on how fast she went. She threw her hands to her side and started to catch her breath. "Shit!" she shouted annoyed with herself. She hated how easily she gave in to her fantasies still. How easily she was manipulated by her own memories. "For crying out loud, I need to get a GRIP" she thought. Arnold jumped up out of bed. He could hear his name being shouted but knew it was all in his mind. He was used to hearing things like that. Especially since its been happening to him since he could remember. "I need to get a grip.." he thought as he covered himself again and went back to bed. Helga fell asleep in her bath robe and continued to dream of him throughout the night. She couldn't control her unconscious mind no matter how hard she thought she could.

The next day in school was the same song and dance again, only this time Helga was finding it much harder to look away from Arnold. She would drift off while staring at him. Picturing him turning around and looking at her. Clearing the room and throwing her down on the teachers desk and making love to her. She sighed with a stupid grin on her face. Her mean girl act was starting to fizzle away with every fantasy she thought of. "Helga...HELGA" Mr. Manson shouted at her. Helga quickly adjusted back to reality. "Yeah yeah im here, continue.." she said to him. "See me after class, we need to talk" he said annoyed with her. She shrugged as the class started to chatter a bit. Arnold, in the mist of the chatter, turned to look at Helga for a split second. Helga didn't notice as she slipped back in to her day dream. Her eyes were staring forward. Arnold quickly turned back around to face the teacher. Her gazing was all too familiar to him. He knew that most of the time it was about him. He smirked a bit, thinking that there was a glimpse of hope for them. Time passed and class finally ended. Helga waited for the class to empty at her desk for the teacher to talk to her. Mr. Manson shut the door behind the last student to leave. Arnold waited for her behind the class room door. He wanted to talk to her about her absent mind, so he waited. "So..Im noticing something pretty odd here Helga.." Mr. Manson said walking up to her. "And what is THAT professor" she said leaning back and crossing her arms. He approached her, leaning himself on her desk. "You are one strange girl. You bully specific students, you day dream for half of my class and you give me this "too good" attitude that I dont appreciate" he said leaning towards her.

She started to lean back away from him slowly. "Listen..Its just im.." she started to explain. She was clearly uncomfortable with how close he was. Arnold stood by the door, his back against the wall beside it. He felt strange as more time passed. It was taking awfully long for her to leave. He quickly took a peek inside the the classroom window on the door. He couldn't see much but he could make out a few things. "Uh huh..right. How about you come to my class room after school everyday to make up for this insubordination" he was dangerously close to her now. She looked away from him in disgust. "Can I please go now, this is starting to get way too freaky for my taste" she said pushing him away from her. She grabbed her things and started to head towards the door. Mr. Manson quickly stood up and followed her. Arnold could see Helga approaching and Mr. Manson following behind her. Mr. Manson grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Im sorry if I came off that way" he said trying to explain himself. "Then, LET ME GO!" she shouted. He held her wrist just slightly tighter."You are a naughty girl Helga.." he whispered to himself but not loud enough to hear. Arnold's eyes grew wide with anger. He grabbed the knob to try and open the door but it was locked. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted as Manson continued to hold her wrist."HELGA!" Arnold shouted wiggling the knob again. "ARNOLD!?" she shouted. "Pesky kid.." Manson thought to himself. He quickly let go of her wrist and opened the door. He didn't want Arnold to make a scene.

Arnold ran in and grabbed Helga. She couldn't help but hug him back in the safety of his arms. Arnold turned to face Manson, but he vanished. "Is he gone..?" she asked. Arnold nodded as she slowly pulled away from him. "Th..thanks.." she said clearing her throat and composing herself back to normal. "Are you okay, do you want me to take you home, what can I do for you?" he asked. She chuckled a bit. "Same old football head, always helping the needy yada yada" she said heading towards the door. Arnold watched her as she walked away from him, again. "That's it, thats all you're going to say to me?" he said in desperation. She stopped, turning back around to face him. "Im glad you were here. I owe you. I promise im grateful but it doesn't change anything. You and I are NOT getting back together, capeesh?" she said. "...Whatever you say, Helga.." he said reverting to his old ways. She turned back around and walked out the class room door. She stomped down the hall way into the girls bathroom. She looked around to see if anyone was there with her. She seemed to be alone. She splashed water on her face to shake off her anxiety. She looked up at herself in the mirror. Water was dripping down her face as her bitter eyes were turning in to passionate ones. "Im such a bad liar.." she thought to herself. She looked to the right and left of her to check her surroundings again. She reached in to her purse and pulled out the locket she STILL kept after all thats happened.

"And yet..." She whispered.

"...I.. still love him. His gallant heart and his strong will to care for me. The way he busted in to the door like a knight in shining armor and saved me. Even after such dreadful heart ache, My soul refuses to give him up. How I wish I could set my pride aside and just let him hold me forever" She sighed.

She twirled around with the locket against her heart. "What is wrong with me?! I need to keep this to myself for awhile. I need to be careful. We dont have the best history in the world, but..how can I deny our destiny? I need to wait just a bit longer" she said. Arnold sat in the court yard in hopes of seeing Helga passing through. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He pulled out his cell phone to text her just in case. Her picture was still his lock screen. He opened up a new message to her. "Hey, I know I shouldn't text you but after today, I just wanted to make sure you get home safely. Can I PLEASE take you home?". He waited a few seconds for her to respond. Helga felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She quickly read the message and was debating to respond. She knew that if she said too much that it would be too obvious, but if she said too little it would make him truly believe that she was done with him. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. Her eye's were different. They looked as if the hope she lost was back and yet, she can see fear. She couldn't tell if her heart or her mind wanted to answer back. Arnold waited, and waited but didn't get an answer. After a few minutes longer his phone began to vibrate.

"Fine, ill meet you by the fountain in the court yard" she texted. He smile and sat by the fountain, waiting for her arrival. She put her phone back in her purse. She felt her heart palpitating as she exited the girls rest room. Those nerves she used to feel when she would hide her true feelings. Every step she took felt like a mile long. "Keep it together. You arent that easy to forgive. Dont forget he hurt you, but dont forget, you love him" she thought to herself. She entered the court yard as her eyes scanned for the fountain. She could see Arnold sitting there, smile on his face, watching his shoes kicking back and forth. A part of her was angry that he was happy to see her. Did he deserve her willingness to forgive him? even eventually?. Her thoughts were scattered every which way. She approached him from behind and waited a moment. She smirked before clearing her throat to get his attention. He turned around quickly to her standing behind him. "Helga, Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "Im just fine, Arnoldo. Dont you worry you're little football head about me.." she said with a slight attitude. "Good. Im glad you're okay. My car is pretty close by. Lets get going" He said walking ahead of her. She followed behind him and continued to secretly pine over him. She knew rejection wasn't her fear anymore, obviously. It was just a fear of losing him again. But how long could she play the role of "old Helga" before she slipped back in to the actual "old Helga" ?. The one who loved Arnold more than anything in the world?. He opened the passenger car door for her to let her in. "There ya go" he said as she sat down. "..Thanks.." she said quietly.

He started up the car and headed off campus. The window's were slightly down. All you could hear was the wind blowing through and the car engine roaring. They both kept quiet. Silence was never quit this loud. "So..how are you liking school?" Helga decided to be the first to speak. "Me? Oh, um. Its okay. I could think of many different ways it could be better, but Im not going to complain" He said. "Yeah, I mean, I love my creative writing class. Free of drama, free of creepy professors and most of all free of.." she stopped before she could speak again. "Free of me?" Arnold asked. Helga felt inclinde not to respond to him. She kept silent, hoping he would change the subject. "..Sorry. Anyway, Im glad you're liking the class" he said a bit defeated. The silence continued. The tension grew stronger. Helga could feel her breath leaving her little by little. "...I think I over reacted with Mr. Manson. He was coming off way flirty, but he was trying to tell me it wasn't like that and then he didn't let go of my wrist right away and I freaked out.." she tried to change the subject. "..Helga, If he touches you again, I dont care if its in slightest way, I will hurt him. I will. Because its you. I was so scared hearing you scream like that. Seeing another man trying to get you in that manner, It boiled me. I've never been that mad before. It was pretty surreal. If he didn't leave the room, Id probably be in jail. I know you dont want to really talk about this and everything that happened between us, but I cant help it. You say you and I will never get back together, and no amount of sorry's are going to fix it, I know all that. Just know, Im feeling a lot more pain than you think. Im getting what I deserve. Maybe I deserve worse..but being without you, is itself torture.." Arnold said as strongly as he could.

Helga was facing the passenger window. With each word he said, her soul began to crumble. She knew he was hurting and yet she still kept herself closed off. She didn't say a word to him, she just kept repeating it in her mind until he drove up to her parents house. "...Thanks for dropping me off. Im good from here.." she said without looking at his direction. Arnold just nodded, defeated once again by Helga's silence. She put one foot out the door and just stopped. She couldn't get herself to leave. "Are you okay..?" Arnold asked as she stood there. "I.." she whispered. She slowly turned to look at him. Her eye's meeting his. His eye's were soaked with sorrow as she melted from his radiating sincerity. She opened her mouth to speak "Lo-". "HELGAAAAA! COME INSIDE, DINNER IS GETTING COLD" Miriam shouted from the front door. Helga quickly exited the car. She ran towards her mom and didn't look back. "Honey, Is that Arnold who dropped you off? Shouldn't you go talk to him?" Miriam asked. "Its fine mom just go inside" Helga pushed her mom inside the house and shut the door. Arnold drove off and headed to the boarding house. He kept wondering as to what Helga was about to say. He could have sworn he heard the beginning's of the word "Love". "I should have stopped her. Should have went after her.." he kept thinking to himself. He got home, went up to his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't shake it off. The look on her face, the way her eye's were filled with forgiveness. "Why do I always just let her walk away?" he asked himself. "Hey Arnold, Can you head to the store and pick up some eggs?" his mom's voice echoed from downstairs.

Helga sat at the dinner table. Once again, she kept twirling at her food, thinking of him. Thinking of every word he said and how she couldn't help but want to just, run to him. Climb into his window and tell him that she forgives him. "Why do I always let my pride get in the way?" she asked herself. "Helga sweetie, you haven't touched your food. Is this about Arnold?" she asked. "A-Arnold?!" Helga quickly responded. "Arnold, I never liked the kid. Always messing with my plans and messing with my daughter, HELL if I see that kid again im gonna make sure he never messes with another Pataki again" Bob shouted. "He, hes not all that bad dad" Helga came to his defense. "Im the one who is a bully. A mean, no good, hurting bully. Im the one who deserved what happened. If i didn't hurt him in the middle school, nothing like this would even happen. Its my fault.." she whispered. Helga stood up strong, pushing her chair in. "Im sorry but I have to go..Thanks for the food mom". "HELGA! GET BACK HERE!" Bob shouted as she grabbed her coat and darted out the door. "Helga, grab an umbrella its gonna..rain?" Miriam tried to warn her but she was already gone. The clouds were darkened and she could smell the rain coming. She didn't mind though. She was used to weather like this when it came to their relationship. The rain started to slowly come down on her. Step by step towards the boarding house, it got harder and harder. She started to run as it started to pour. Her long blonde hair sticking to her back, her boots splashing each puddle. She approached the boarding house, placing her knuckles on the door. She lifted her hand to knock but couldn't bring herself to actually do it. Her fear was pushing her back. Her pride was starting to surface again.

"Helga?" she heard his voice breaking through the pouring rain. She quickly turned to face him. He was behind her holding a few grocery bags and an umbrella. She couldn't speak, almost drowning in rain drops. He held the umbrella over her and set down the bags. "Amnesia?" he asked in reference to a similar situation.

"No..I was hoping that you'd think my bow was pretty because it matches my pants.." she said with a slight smirk.


	5. She will be loved

**Hey Arnold: The after story**

 _Chapter 5: She will be loved_

Arnold was at a loss for words. He wanted to toss the umbrella aside and kiss her, right there, in the rain. He could only stare. Helga kept her eyes low, looking down at rain drops bouncing off his shoes. She felt overwhelmingly embarrassed by her words. All you could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the concrete pavement and the cars passing by them. Arnold took his free hand and lifted her chin up towards him. Her eye's met his, uninterrupted, they were locked together. She wanted to give in and let her pride go, kiss him and forget everything before this moment. The debate was over in her mind and heart. Her tears were masked with the rain dripping down from her hair. Her lips could barely form a sentence, but she had to be the first to speak. "I Lo-". Suddenly, a loud car horn blasted beside them. They both shifted their attention to the car parked in front of the boarding house. The car window slowly descended. "You guys are SUPER predictable. I knew I could find you both here" a voice shouted through the downpour. Helga slightly tilted her head to try and make out his face. He put his hazard lights on and parked, stepping out of the car with a much larger umbrella. Helga still couldn't figure out who he was. He was tall, thin and had a tint of silver in his hair, slicked back and shaved sides. He wore square framed glasses, tight black jeans with a chain hanging from his back pocket. "Hey Brainy.." Arnold said in an obvious annoyance. Helga eye's expanded in complete shock. "BRAINY?!" she shouted. "In the flesh, its been, hmm, 4 years since we last saw each other" Brainy took her hand, lifting it to his lips, gently kissing it. "Wow, um, you look, completely different.." she said, still in shock. Arnold took a step back, rolling his eyes subtlety. Brainy replaced Arnold's umbrella with his, shielding Helga completely. "And may I add how different you look. Then again, I always thought you were the prettiest girl in Hillwood" He was obviously flirting.

"T-Thanks.." she couldn't help but blush. "Dont you have band practice or something..?" Arnold mumbled angrily. "Ah yeah, I did, but then I thought, Im in town for 2 nights tops, I need to go find Helga..and you too Arnold" He said. Helga was still slightly smitten over how different he looked. "I..I should be going.." Helga said. "In this weather?, No, Let me give you a ride home.." Brainy offered. "I mean..I guess.." she said. Her voice was shy and girly. "Hey Arnold, Tomorrow night, Hillwood plaza, my band is the opening act, Hope you can make it" He said taking Helga's arm and guiding her to his car. "Right.." Arnold turned away from them, lifting his grocery bags and heading in to the boarding house. Helga looked behind her to say goodbye to him but he was already gone. "Pataki house or..?" Brainy asked, helping her in to the passenger seat. "My apartment is downtown if you dont mind?" she asked. "Sure thing" He said shutting the door for her. "He's so different, In SUCH a good way" she thought. Brainy entered the drivers seat and headed towards her apartment. "So.. A band huh? thats cool. You have that band look about you. So what do you do? play the flute or something?" she asked almost nervously. "Im the lead singer.." he corrected her. Her eyebrows lifted, impressed. "You must be touring than, thats cool" she said. "Yeah, National tour. Enough about me. I have to ask, How are things with Arnold?" he asked. Her heart skipped a beat just hearing his name. She took a deep breath to catch herself from falling. "A-Arnold..Its complicated...we..were not together.." She said. Brainy chuckled a bit. "After all I did to get you guys together, finding that locket, being your big supporter?!, I have to say im disappointed" he said. Helga crossed her arms and stared out the passenger window.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push your buttons or anything. Shit happens" he said. "It's okay..turn right here.." she instructed him to her place. "I heard you are writing for the local paper and getting your degree at H.U? Im surprised. I thought you'd be going to some fancy school in California or something.." he said. "Yeah well, Shit happens" she said in a chuckle. "Listen, tomorrow night is the show and I would love it if you came as my date. I know its MY show but I mean, I can take you backstage and meet the bands. I could even pick you up at your apartment around 6. What do ya say?" he asked her. Helga was still a bit quiet. Her mind was still focusing on Arnold. She had a good looking guy sitting beside her, successful, always loved her for her and yet, her heart still wouldn't budge. She knew saying yes would mean she was giving herself a way out of her own heart, But she also knew it would ignite a flame in Arnold's jealousy. "Sure. Why the heck not" she answered smooth and collected. "Great" He said pulling up to her apartment. "This is me, so, ill see you later brainy.." she opened the passenger door. "Wait, wait..What are you doing tonight? Any plans?" he asked. "Uh, cup of noodles and regrets, why?" she asked. "Id love to hang out. Grab some dinner. Something fancier than cup of noodles" he said. "Look at me, im soaking wet and barely looking human" she said in a chuckle. "You can head up and get ready if you'd like. Ill wait here for you until you're ready. Although I think you look beautiful, even soaking wet" He said with a smirk. She blushed but quickly shook it off. "Fine, fine. Ill go get ready. But dont be silly, come up and see my apartment. Its cool" she said. Brainy shut the engine off, opening up his umbrella and escorted her upstairs to her apartment. She opened the door and threw her keys on her table. "Make yourself at home, Beer's in the fridge" she headed to her bedroom. Brainy sat down on her couch and waited for her to get ready.

Arnold was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. "This cant be happening. Brainy, of all the times to just SHOW up" he was frantic. Gerald was laying on Arnold's couch, watching Arnold pace. "Man, He's got nothing on you, and besides, He's only in town for a couple of days, what can possibly happen?" Gerald said. Brainy continued to wait for her to get ready, scanning the room around him. He noticed an acoustic guitar collecting dust in the corner of the room. He walked over, grabbing it off the stand and sat back down to tune it. After a few minutes, Helga walked out of her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She could hear brainy messing with the guitar from the bathroom before hand. "Thats Besty" she said getting his attention. He laughed a bit. "Betsy?, of course her name is Betsy" he said. Helga sat beside him on the couch. "Do you mind if I play you something? Its not quit done yet but I wrote it recently and wanted you to hear it" Brainy asked. "Sure. Wow me" she said leaning back. Brainy put his fingers are the cords and started to strum away. The sound of B Minor and A 7 echoed throughout her apartment. He started to sing with his melody.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen_

 _She had some trouble with herself_

 _He was always there to help her_

 _She always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

 _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

 _I don't mind spending every day_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

Helga was mesmerized by his lyrics. She couldn't help but feel she related to them. His voice was melodic and magical to her. Brainy abruptly stopped in a nervous shutter. "That's all I have so far..I think I'll play the rest of it at tomorrows show" he said. She shook her head out of the trance, looking at him. "Im looking forward to it". Her eye's were a mixture of pity and impressed. Brainy knew that the song would somehow swoon her, but he could tell in her eyes it was only for that moment. "I should go" he said. Helga tilted her head in confusion. "But I thought we were going to go out tonight?" she asked. "I know, and I want to, but I think I shouldn't blow off my band a night before a big show. I should get back practice..but ill see you tomorrow night" he stood up, walking towards the door. "Okay..yeah. Ill see you tomorrow then" she said. Brainy left knowing that he could have possibly messed up the only chance to win her over, but thats exactly what he was avoiding. He shouldn't have to take her away from anyone. He should be the first choice, and he knew deep down that it was too soon to whisk her away. Helga sat on her couch for awhile still a little dazed. She felt a little off balance between her mind and heart. She decided to shake it off and forget her moment of weakness. Her heart was not at play when she heard those lyrics. Her mind wanted so badly to accept them as a way out of Arnold's grip, but she knew the real reason behind why she loved that song so much. She wanted to be loved, so badly. So, so badly by her one and only true love.

The night flew by and the next day came quickly. It was already time for Brainys show. Helga waited for him outside her apartment. He picked her up promptly at 6 and they headed to the arena. Not a lot was said between them . She was excited to be there, but nervous knowing Arnold would be at the show as well. Arnold stood in the crowd with the rest of Brainys fans and old classmates. He kept looking around to see if Helga would show, not knowing if she would join him or already be swept away by Brainy's new and improved charm. Gerald stood beside him, trying to keep him cool. "Relax man, you look like you're waiting for a baby to be delivered. Its just a show. She WILL show. If anything she will be here because YOU are here. So stay cool man" he said. Arnold took a deep breath. "Yeah..yeah, I just need to be cool" he said. Helga and Brainy entered the backstage area where all the guests were partying pretty intensely. There was an overwhelming scent of whisky and cigarettes. Brainy gently nudged. "Make yourself comfortable and grab a drink" he said. He left her to fend for herself as he got ready for his set. She understood, but didn't care for any of these people. She leaned against the loneliest wall she could find and waited for Brainy to come back. Keeping to herself, she sipped away at her whisky and coke. "HELGA G. PATAKI?!" A drunken high pitch voice echoed from across the room. A familiar face approached her. She couldn't remember her name but knew her from middle school. "And you are?" she asked. "Its meeee" the girl wrapped her arm around Helga. She stunk of vodka and hairspray. She could barely keep herself up, leaning on Helga's shoulder. "I dont remember you so could you please get OFF of me" Helga said, trying to shove her off.

Brainy could hear Helga shouting and ran backstage. He quickly separated the drunken girl from Helga. "Alright ladies, play nice" he said. "So..you and a Brainy a THING or something?!" she said. Helga instantly looked away from Brainy in an awkward rejection. Helga ignored the question completely. "Or wait wait, are you STILL obsessed with..with Arnold?!" she shouted in a slur. Helga eyes angerly shifted towards her. "Brainy, you better keep this girl away from me or else im gonna have to kill her.." she said. Her voice was dark and full of rage. "Noted" he said pulling the drunk girl away. Helga took a deep breath in frustration. She felt as if no matter where she went, Arnold followed. The thought of him chased her to places she thought she could avoid the subject in. He was the definition of who she was, no matter how hard she tried to change it. Brainy approached her after riding of the girl. "Im sorry about that.." he said. She shrugged. "Its okay, you should get going. shows about to start". Brainy could tell that she was upset. He took her hand and led her side stage. "Watch from here okay?" he said. She smirked and nodded, taking a seat on top of a speaker. Arnold saw Brainy escorting her side stage. Helga kept her eyes down at her feet. She was afraid of looking at the crowd. Arnold kept his eyes on her, thinking and wishing to himself for her to just, look at him. Helga could hear Arnold's voice in her mind, screaming at her to look. She could feel his eye's on her, even though she wasn't 100 percent sure he was even there. "Fight in Helga" she thought. "Fight it, dont look, be brave. Dont give in to Arnold. Be. Brave." she continued to fight her urge. "Just look at me" his voice echoed in her mind. The show began and the band started to play. Helga resisted, and she kept on resisting. It felt like torture to not look for him. It wasn't fun for her anymore. She was hurting with every second she ignored it. The songs continued and continued. "This song I wrote a few days ago and we just finished it tonight, It's a bout a girl in this room who WILL be loved" Brainys eyes shifted to Helga.

She couldn't even hear Brainy's dedication. She was so focused on her pride to ignore the call from Arnold. Arnold couldn't look away, he kept trying and trying to send out his thoughts to her. "Maybe she cant hear me anymore, maybe she's really done with me" he thought. Helga felt a sudden loose of his grip. It frightened her. She didn't want Arnold to let go of her. She knew this was the moment to grab on to him instead. She turned her head towards the crowd and immediately locked eyes with him. Like a target that couldn't be avoided. He took a deep breath of relief in knowing she could still feel him there. Brainy's eyes shifted away from Helga the minute she met eye's with Arnold. He knew there was no amount of lyrics and music that could win her heart. She was bound to Arnold, forever and always. He couldn't help but smile at them. In the end, he was always their biggest supporter. He went on with the show. After the song ended, Helga left side stage and decided to leave the arena. She knew that the longer she stayed, the longer she would be tempted to be with Arnold. She ran out the doors as the cold air hit her lungs. Arnold noticed her disappearance and decided to follow her out. He wasn't sure where she was going, but was determined to catch her before she could really leave. She lifted her head towards the sky and shut her eyes for a moment. All you could hear was the muffled music from the arena and a few police sirens in the distance. She was all alone, and needed to express her feelings out loud. "Arnold.. the hold you have upon my heart is behind my strength my love. I will forever be a slave to your eye's and to your soul how it reaches out to mine with just a glance from across the room. I cry out to the moon above in hopes of its gravitational pull to give me some leeway so I can breathe, But I cant breathe without you, my love, Im just an ocean begging for your moonlight. Arnold my moon, my-" she gasped in a halt.

She could feel Arnold behind her. Listening to her vow and plea to the sky. She slowly looked behind her to see him standing there. "How..how much of that did you hear?" she asked. "All of it" he said. "Uh- I was just, forget everything you heard!" she said as she started to walk away. "Helga-" Arnold started to follow her. She continued to ignore him and started to walk faster. "HELGA!" he shouted, catching up to her and grabbing her by the wrist. He spun her around and towards him. "What..do you want..from me..Arnold.." she whispered to him face to face. He didn't say a word. He was looking deep in to her eyes, sucking the very life force from her. He held her wrist a bit tighter. He slid down her wrist and grabbed her hand. He led her to the parking lot and in to his car. He got in to the passenger seat and sped away in to the night. Every moment to her felt fluid. She couldn't catch her breath, couldn't fight the cosmic pull her had on her. She felt like a wave in the ocean, just going with him, flowing with him, anywhere he wanted to take her. He pulled up in front of the boarding house, opened up the passenger door and grabbed her by the hand again. He led her up to his room, shut the door behind them and locked it shut. She took a step back, tripping on her own feet and landing on his bed. Every moment felt natural and free flowing. He followed her on the bed. He looked as if he was floating above her. She threw her arms around his head and pulled him to for a kiss. Her forearms were trembling from the desperation of wanting him. The kiss was passionate, wet and sluggish, but yet, it was sexual and warm. He ripped her clothes off without hesitation. She proceeded to do the same. She was whimpering in moans and groans without even being touched yet. Her want for him was enough to get her off.

"Have I lost my mind?" she thought to herself with each motion. The moonlight was the only guide to the body parts they could see. They didn't need much to find each others lips. Arnold was gentle but the way he moved her to his will was aggressive. Helga was submissive. Something she was barely ever used to. The deeper he went, the louder she grew. Her voice echoed out without reservation. He smirked every time she called out his name. Running his fingers up to the very tip of her toe that rested on his shoulder. The bed shook in no regards to the neighbor's below. They went on for hours in the night. By the time they were done, Helga couldn't feel her limbs anymore. Arnold stood up, grabbing some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Helga looked around for a moment in disbelief of how her night just went. She felt in a day dream and had moments of a debate on if or not it was even real. She turned to her side towards the wall. Arnold came back from cleaning up a bit and sat beside her. "You awake?" he asked. She didn't respond and quickly shut her eyes, pretending to have fallen asleep. He sighed in hopes of having proper conversation with her. He laid down beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her towards him. She could feel her heart dropping in to her stomach. The anxiety of what could happen next was too much to bare. She kept her eye's shut very tightly. Like a little girl hoping the monsters would go away. "I love you" he whispered to her, letting go of her and turning away. She wanted to grab his arm back and hold her again, but it would give her act away. Arnold fell asleep pretty quickly. The hours passed by and the sun rose. Helga watched it through the glass windows surrounding them. She couldn't sleep at all that night. Sooner or later he would wake up and want to talk. She wasnt sure if she was ready for that yet. She slipped out of his bed, got dressed and slipped out of his roof. After a few hours, Arnold woke up. He turned over to face Helga but she already gone. He grabbed his phone to find a text message from her.

"Meet me at the usual bench at the park when you wake up, and make it fast or else ill change my mind Arnoldo" it said. Helga sat on the bench and waited for him. She was there for a couple of hours before, thinking about her next move. Arnold quickly got dressed and headed to the park. He saw her sitting at the bench, swinging her feet back and forth. She was looking down at the floor, high heels next to her on the left. Her eye liner was dried to her cheeks and her hair was a mess. Arnold sat beside her on the bench in awkward silence. "So..It seems to me that we are really good at ya know, the whole sex thing together and well, when it comes to an actual relationship, it seems like well, we, uh- we fail. Before you say anything, let me explain. I cant deny that I have feelings for that, thats dumb. Im not stupid. I know that we ya know, Like each other, or love, or what not but anyway, my point is, maybe its best if we stay friends and once in awhile we, hook up" she said. Arnold felt a little disturbed by this proposal. "Helga, I know that you think we shouldn't try this relationship thing again but you know as well as I do that this arrangement wouldn't work..I know how scared you are about being with me. We dont have the best track record but it was all outside sources that got in the way. I promise I have nothing left to hide.." he said. "Im terrified of you Arnold, You blink the wrong way and I feel it. You trip over a crack and I break my back. I think that we have so much bent up energy and feelings towards each other that if we let it out once in awhile without the title, maybe in time, the title will just come again. I dont know, or maybe not. Maybe we will find new- ah I cant even say that without feeling a bit of pain" she chuckled a bit. "Im not ready yet to dive back in to this, but I also cant imagine continuing to be just the bully and you the bullied ya know?, and dont get me wrong, im always going to be the bully and you the bullied" she continued on.

"I dont know Helga, I want more from you" he said. "Well its this or nothing bucko. You choose" she said crossing her arms and leaning back on the bench. Arnold sat and thought about it for awhile. Scheming in his mind a few idea's on how to change the way she see's it. He knew that this was the only way to get Helga to let go of her pride after awhile and trust him again.

"Fine. Im in" he said putting his hand out to shake on it. "Cool. Meet me tomorrow after class at my apartment. and dont forget to bring the rope" she said as she shook his hand in agreement. Arnold smirked knowing that he would have to play her game in order to win her back.


	6. Just Tonight

**Hey Arnold: The after story**

 **Chapter 6: Just Tonight**

"Ouch, my back!" Helga shouted, tossing the broom digging in her back aside. Arnold and Helga were ditching class, making out in the janitors closet. They continued to aggressively make out. Items were flying off the shelves and hitting the floor. "Sshh,shh" Arnold said in between kisses. "Ah, this isn't working" Helga pushed Arnold off of her for a moment. "Yeah..its way too small in here" Arnold said, fixing his shirt. Helga pushed her hair down to disguise how messy it was. "As much as Id love to continue, I think we should take this to my apartment later on" she said. Arnold chuckled ."Sounds like a plan" he said. They left the closet one at a time, looking around to make sure no one was there. Helga left first and headed back to class. Arnold went straight to the bathroom to run cold water on his wrists. This wasn't the first time he was trying to cool himself down. This way of life between them has been going on for weeks now. Arnold was doing his best to still play a long with Helga's request. He showed up when she called and she would randomly appear in his room every once in awhile. They would spend the night together but never exchange any meaningful words. They were friends with benefits after all. Arnold needed to play this game just a little longer before he could make things more official. Its been a few days since Mr. Manson was back in math class. He took a "long vacation", or so he told the class. Helga and Arnold avoided him completely, and as did he.

Helga ditched her seat away from Arnold and took the one next to him. She would randomly mess with his notes and whisper obscene thoughts when he wasn't expecting it. Mr. Manson never reprimanded them even when they were being obvious. He knew the less to do with them, the better his chances of keeping his job. They didn't seem to mind him anymore and kept to themselves most of the time. "Alright class, that seems to be it for today. Make sure you study for the test next week". Arnold and Helga quickly grabbed their books and headed out the class together. "Wait..Ms. Pataki and Mr. Shortman can you both please stay behind. I need to discuss something of importance with you both" Mr. Manson said. "Ookay..?" Helga said looking at Arnold suspiciously. Arnold shrugged. The room emptied and Mr. Manson shut the door. "Listen, I want to apologize for what happened here a while ago. I know time has passed but I have to make sure that you both understand my side of the situation. Helga, I am so so sorry that it played out that way. I did not mean to hurt you. I dont know what came over me and why I grabbed you the way I did. I dont know my own strength. Im sorry, again" He said bowing his head to them. "Yeah yeah, Its fine. Im over it. and to be honest, I kind of over reacted a bit" She said. "No you had every right to act the way you did" Mr. Manson interjected. "Uh..yeah. We wont report you or anything. I dont have proof. If I did, it would be a different story. Trust me." Arnold said with a stern look on his face. "He's dramatic, we get it. Its all good teach" Helga said.

Arnold couldn't look at him directly in the eye. He kept his eye's to the ground, grounding himself from exploding externally. He obviously didn't care for Mr. Manson and didn't believe his apology. "Thank you Helga, I hope we can continue this math class and get the year over and done" Mr. Manson said. Helga nodded, grabbing Arnold by the hand and leaving the class room. "Why are you so forgiving? He practically tried to rape you" Arnold said in anger. "Dude. No. He didn't try to rape me. You are obviously mad about it and thats okay, but its not a big deal. He's sorry and im good. Thats all you need to worry about and besides, You dont really have a place to worry about me" she said. "Right. but your my friend so Im always going to worry about what happens to you and if he ever tries anything like that again I swear I'll-" Arnold stopped for a moment. "Sorry. Im done with that" he said. "Its cool, were cool. Im heading out early, wanna come?" she asked. "Fine. Ill come. Wanna grab some ice cream from Slausens?" he asked. "Only if your buyin" she said. He laughed and nodded. She smiled and went ahead of him. They both left together in his car and headed to Slausens. They sat at the ice cream bar and had a few chocolate shakes. Things were quiet between them as she twisted her booth top back and forth. "So, Arnold. I know that this is kind of breaking the rules but I kind of need a date for this work function party thing tomorrow night. I would ask anyone else but because I hate most people, your the only person I can tolerate. Its not a date. Its just you being my arm candy of some sort. What do ya say football head"? she asked.

Arnold couldn't help but slap a silly smile on his face. He knew sooner or later Helga would give in to this facade. "Sure. Suit and tie event?" he asked. "Yup. The works. So look decent Arnold' she said. She sipped on her shake avoiding eye contact with him. She knew he was happy about it and so was she. She rolled her eyes in knowing he was full of smirks. Arnold sipped away in a side smirk. "I should go. Ill see you tomorrow Arnoldo" she said getting up and heading to the door. "See ya" he said. He took a deep breath as soon as she stepped out. He took his phone out and immediately called Gerald. "Whats up man?" Gerald voice echoed through Arnold's cell phone. "Slausens" Arnold replied. "Funny, Im heading there right now. I saw Helga leave" Gerald said entering the store. They did their thumb greeting. "Good timing" Arnold said. "As always, somethings different about you today. Good news about a certain girl you happen to love" Gerald said taking a seat next to him. "Yeah! she invited me to a work party tomorrow night" Arnold said. "Wait, isnt Helga's birthday in 2 days? I thought you were going to ask her out on a date?" Gerald asked. "No this is even better. Ill go with her to the party, keep her out passed midnight and take her out after the party. The first one to say it and the first person to give her a gift" Arnold said. "So taking advantage of the fact that its her birthday and she may feel vulnerable to your charms. I gotta say, its pretty brilliant" Gerald said.

"I guess, but its Helga. Its hard to tell if she ever gets vulnerable about anything. Its touch and go I guess" Arnold said finishing his shake. "Your bold Arnold. So, so bold" Gerald said in a chuckle. Helga headed back to her apartment and immediately called Phoebe. She rushed over to help Helga pick out yet ANOTHER dress for the party. "Black or dark blue?" Helga asked putting each dress up to her chest. "Black. Helga, I cant help but notice a little excitement about this. Could you possibly be changing your mind about Arnold?" Phoebe asked. "...Shut it pheebs" she said. "Seriously, your birthday is in 2 days. Has Arnold asked you to spend the day with him?" Phoebe asked. "No..and honestly, I dont care if he does or he doesn't. My birthday always sucks anyway" Helga said avoiding Phoebe's glare. "Whatever you say Helga.." she said. Helga drifted for a few seconds. Her eye's suddenly sad. She felt conflicted about her wants from Arnold. She knew the set up she had would prevent pain but in the end, she pictured her birthday with him. She knew asking him to spend it with her would cause a rift in their dynamic. She decided to keep her mouth shut about it and let it be. Helga spent the rest of the night picking out the perfect outfit as Phoebe continued to ask about her affairs with Arnold. The next day came quickly. Helga spent most of the day getting ready for the party. "Be here in 20" Helga texted. Arnold adjusted his tie and headed out the door. Helga sat at her vanity. She placed her phone down beside her, looking up at herself in mirror. Her wavy blonde hair cascaded down her left shoulder. Her lips were matte red and her lashes were luscious. She looked beautiful and radiant.

This was the most effort she's made in her appearance in a while. She didn't need to, but she dressed to impress. To whom would she impress most? She knew deep down in her soul that it was Arnold's face she looked forward to seeing the most. She stood up with confidence, grabbing her black clutch bag and heading out the door. Arnold drove up to her apartment. He quickly parked the car and waited next to the passenger side door. He was scanning his cell phone for awhile, waiting for her to exit. He heard her apartment door shut as his eyes shifted towards the sound. He saw Helga locking the door behind her, walking down the steps and towards him. She was stunning. He could barely keep his eyes in the appropriate places. He kept fixing his tie, over and over. She slowly looked over at him, giving him a sexy smirk. Arnold could feel his breath leave him with each click of her high heels hitting the pavement. She approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "looking pretty good tonight football head" she said. He cleared his throat a few times to find the words to say. "You- you look nice too Hel-ga" he said. He quickly opened the door for her and helped her in. "Thanks" she said blushing. He got into the driver's seat and headed to the office. Helga kept her eyes out the passenger window. Arnold put his phone on shuffle and let it play as background noise. He kept glancing over at her, his eyes fighting not to look down at her smooth and silky legs. Helga could see his reflection in the window. "Eyes on the road buddy" she said. "Right, right" he said quickly looking forward. They drove up to the office and headed up to the party.

"I say, we grab a few drinks, eat some snacks and get the heck outta here" she said grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter. "Helga, you actually came! and you brought a friend?" her coworker approached them. "Yeah, I decided that free food and drinks was obviously a must" she faked a laugh. "Oh, this is Arnold. My friend for the evening" she said introducing him. "Nice to meet you. I heard all about you. The inspiration for all the columns shes written.." Arnold shook her hand, blushing from the information he was provided. "Shut it Nancy" Helga couldn't help but break character. "Sorry, sorry. You're just super famous, and with good reason too. What a cutie you are" Nancy grabbed on to Arnold's forearm and squeezed. "Ah..haha..Thank you.." Arnold said pulling his arm back. Helga pulled Arnold closer to her. "Lets get some food, shall we?" she said pulling him away from Nancy. "Nice to meet you Arnold" Nancy shouted as they walked away. "Sheesh, shes a slut if I ever saw one. LORD" Helga said in annoyance. "I think she was sweet is all" Arnold shrugged, grabbing a mini cheese burger. Helga rolled her eyes, grabbing another glass of champagne. "Thats two now, slow down a bit" Arnold said. "Oh please, you arent my mother, and even if you were, she'd probably be on her 5th.." she said chugging away at her drink. Arnold shook his head in disagreement. "Im gonna go to the bathroom. Ill meet you back here" he said. "Yeah, yeah" she said, leaning back on the accent wall behind her. Arnold headed to the bathroom and Helga waited. She continued to sip on her drink, keeping to herself as always.

"Hey, you look a little lonely" one of her coworkers approached her. "Hey Patrick" she said, grabbing another class of champagne. Her tone was unamused. "Im just going to go ahead and say it, we are ALL thinking it. You are the most stunning person in this entire room. I know you hate that kind of stuff, considering the attitude you portray, but honestly, you are fucking gorgeous" he said. He grabbed her free hand and held it to his lips. "Here we go again" she thought to herself. Men of all shapes and sizes coming on to her. None she was even remotely interested in. Arnold headed back to meet Helga, cutting through the crowed room. He could see another man holding her hand, putting it up to his lips and kissing it softly. She retracted her hand back to her side. "Who said you could touch me?!" she shouted. Arnold rushed back to her in an angry stomp. "Arnold, oh good there you are. I need more food up in this bitch" she said, putting her now empty glass on the waiters passing tray. "Who the hell is this guy?" Arnold asked. "Oh, Patrick, some perv coworker" she said nonchalantly. "Oh, you must be the infamous ARNOLD. This guy. Pfft" Patrick said as he walked away from the two of them. "What an asshole..." Arnold said, clearly annoyed. Arnold grabbed another glass of champagne and chugged it in frustration. "Seems as if you arent enjoying yourself Arnoldo, let loose, have another drink" she said, grabbing yet another drink. "Okay that is enough for you" he said taking it away from her. He instead, chugged it down for her, making them both equally tipsy. "What the hell is your problem Arnold?!" she shouted in anger.

"Not here" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "Wait a minute, where are we going!?" she kept shouting. He found her office and pushed her in, shutting the door behind him. "What the hell was THAT for?" she said, brushing the dust off her dress. Arnold kept pacing the office, back and forth. "You really make me so..so..damn.." he said. "Damn what?!, Huh?! What?!" she said in frustration. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "So damn angry.." he said, looking in to her eyes with rage. "Yeah well, dido.." she said, looking back in the exact same way. They looked at each-other with utter rage and frustration. Both equally jealous of the attention they received from multiple strangers. He hated it, she hated it, they both couldn't stand the idea of someone else in their view. A few seconds of intensity kept building to minutes. A sexual tension filled the room, dripping off the walls from the fire erupting from their emotions. Melting everything around them. Arnold pulled her in closer, kissing her, directing all of his emotions to his lips. She shut her eyes tightly, putting her hands around him. Her lipstick smeared across his face. Her heart was burning in her chest, boiling over to each action she took. She pulled him to her desk, pulling off his coat. He cleared off all the objects, lifting her and placing her on the desk. He ran his hands up her skirt as they continued to make out. She ran her hands up his back, pushing him even closer to her. He separated from her lips, putting them on her neck and continued there. She arched her back, letting out a soft moan. He lifted his head, looking in to her eyes for just a moment. "I love you.." he whispered, breathless. Her eyebrows shifted down.

Her body language changed. She was suddenly completely frightened. She pushed him away from her. "I told you Arnold, I told you what this was" she said stepping down from her desk. "Im sorry..." he said, picking up his coat from the floor. "No Arnold, I knew this would happen. You broke the rules..I cant do this right now" she said heading to the door. Arnold took a deep breath in frustration. "No. Im NOT sorry. Tonight proved my point. Dont act like you didn't feel the same way. I saw it in your eyes, I dont care how tipsy we both are. I LOVE you. If you want to live your life in complete denial, thats fine by me, but im done with it. Helga, you cant love me and not be with me. Its not how love works. I cant play this game anymore. Im done" he said with confidence. Helga didn't say a word. She kept her hand on the door knob, completely still. "If you leave, we're done. For good" Arnold said. Helga couldn't help but put her pride forward, twisting the door knob and storming out her office. Arnold was defeated. He couldn't believe she would leave. He felt betrayed by the one person he thought wouldn't ever leave him. Helga left as quickly as she could. Here she was again, heels in hand, a black dress and her well thought out makeup, splattered across her face. She knew that her own heartbreak was her own fault. She could blame none else. She stormed the streets of Hillwood, yet again, in a heart broken rage. Her apartment was just a few blocks away from the office, but it was cold that night. The streets were eerie and empty. It felt as if she could never make it there. The lamp posts were bending, as the world spun around her. She felt lost and broken from the glass she chose to crush with her own bare hands.

Arnold sat in her office for awhile. The anger in his heart clouded his eyes. He could only see red. Which gave him every reason to wait until it passed. He couldn't cry for her anymore. He was tired of blaming himself for something she couldn't let herself let go of. He just couldn't wait for her anymore. His heart couldn't bare the patience he wished he could have, but Helga wasn't someone he could wait for. He wanted to be with her, it was as simple as that. Not any moment later than now. Helga was a little frightened by the walk home, hoping a cab would drive by. She turned the corner in a dizzy daze. She felt cloudy. She stopped for a moment, catching her breath. "Helga?" she heard a familiar voice near her. She quickly looked up to see Mr. Manson standing in front of her. She was a bit afraid of him, stepping back in defense. "You should not be drinking at your age. You look like you could use some assistance" he said. "No, no im fine..just fine" she said stumbling. "Let me walk you home. I just want to make sure you get there safety. I know im the last person you want to run into, but I promise its all to keep you safe" he said sincerely. She contemplated for awhile in fear of what happened with him previously. She could feel he was being genuine. "Fine, but any funny business and I wont hesitate to murder you" she said with all seriousness. "By all means, murder away" he said, grabbing on to her arm and keeping her a float. "No talking. You can take me a block away and I can get there the rest of the way, got it?!" she demanded. "Perfectly fine with me" he said. They started to walk toward the direction of her apartment. "I know you said no talking, but I want to tell you something important" he said. "I said no talking.." she said. "Two minutes of your time. I promise" he assured her.

"Fine, but make it quick" she said. "Okay. I want to apologize again about what happened..I wasn't being completely honest before. The reason why I called you in my office was to, yes, reprimand you for your bad behavior, thats all true, but in honesty, Its because I really do think highly of you. I think you are smart, beautiful and have so much potential. I was trying to pursue you, which isnt professional I know. I thought a 9 year gap wasn't too far fetched. Im sorry if that sounds so insanely creepy, but im not just a teacher. Im a person, and I make mistakes, I like comic books and I love poetry. Especially your column in the newspaper. What comes out of that head of yours is absolutely brilliant. Its like I can feel every emotion you feel with each word you write. Your flame is bright Helga. I noticed in class how distracted you were and I also noticed that in your work. Its not my place to say this, but im going to anyway. Arnold is toxic. I cant help but notice the state your in tonight must have something to do with him. I dont know the story, but I can feel the heart ache in your writing. As much as it fuels the flame to write, you need to separate yourself from him. He isnt good for your well being. Its just an opinion of mine that isnt at all selfish. Not because Im interested, because I can see the downward spiral that is, Arnold" he said. Helga didn't interject. She listened and kept on walking forward. His words were kind and sincere. Yet again, she could only see a shadow of a person. He was handsome, he was kind, he cared and he was honest, but he wasn't Arnold. "You can stop here" she said. "Okay, im sorry again for all that. I wont try anything funny anymore. You know where to find me" he said. She nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Manson".

"Call me Christian.." he said. She smirked, turning around and headed towards her apartment. Christian turned around and walked away, keeping his promise of keeping her safe after all. Helga walked in to her apartment and plopped herself on the couch. She was here again, feeling pain that she tried to avoid. Nothing she did could save her from the inevitable. She brought herself here and had no excuses. She continued to keep her emotions deep, deep down inside. She was starting to feel a shake in her foundation. Her heart was trembling in her chest. She wasn't sure how long she could keep holding the pressure. Arnold finally made his way out of her office and left the party. He waited out front for a cab to pull up. He knew he wasn't ready to drive himself home. He was tired and tipsy. He sat on the steps of the office. His demeanor was dim and deflated. He was no longer angry, he was just mentally exhausted. He waited a bit longer, watching the cars pass him by. "If it isnt the football head himself" a girl approached him from behind. "April?" he said. She sat down next to him. "What the hell is a guy like you doing here?" she asked. April was an old friend from middle school he hadn't seen since high school ended. "Waiting for a cab. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I work in this building, and oddly enough, so am I" she said lighting a cigarette."Ah, I see. We can split a cab if you'd like" he suggested. "Yeah, thats cool" she said, blowing smoke away from him. "So, Hows Helga these days?" she asked. "Honestly, I cant answer that" he said. "Hmm, trouble in paradise I assume?" she asked. "What paradise?" he said in a sarcastic chuckle. "Ah, I see. I ran in to her recently at Brainys show. I was so drunk I cant remember what I said but I pissed her off. I mentioned you and she just flew off the handle. It was pretty funny. That girl NEVER changes. She couldn't even remember me" she said.

"What did you say?" he asked. "Its not important, whats important is that you and her are the definition of a toxic relationship. How many times have I seen you dragging yourself through the mud for her? its ridiculous. You are way too nice Arnold. I remember that dibocial you had at the end of summer party last year. She messed you up. Also, how many of us girls wanted to date you but you didnt give anyone the time of day because of Helga. She's got to be good in bed or somethin.." she said. Arnold kept quiet for a bit. "Sorry, didnt mean to pry, what do I know anyway.." she said. The cab pulled up and they both entered. Arnold felt a wave of vertigo hit him as he laid back. He shut his eyes and drifted in a drunken sleep. "Hey Arnold, you okay?" she asked, shaking him a bit. She directed the driver to the boarding house. Helga stood up off the couch. "I cant take this anymore" her voice was shaken. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Its 11:15.." she said, looking down at her phone. "The buses dont run this late.." she thought. She saw a cab pull up at her apartment, dropping someone off. She quickly ran to it, tossing the person out of her way and sat in the backseat. "SUNSET ARMS AND HURRY!" she demanded. The cab driver nodded and headed to the boarding house. Helga sat impatiently, tapping her toes on the car mat. "Whats the hurry, you confessing your undying love to someone or somethin?" he asked. "Who asked you buddy...if you have to know...yeah, something like that" she said reluctantly. "Ah young love" he said, stepping on the gas. She smirked at his good gesture. He drove up the the boarding house as she darted out the car, tossing money at the driver.

She quickly climbed up on to his roof and looked down in to his bedroom. She wasn't sure if he was even home, but she was willing to wait for him. April opened his bedroom door and helped him into his bed. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Its 11:45 and im stuck here helping your drunk ass to bed. How ironic" she said, tucking him in. Helga watched as this all unfolded. "Thats the same girl who spilled her drink on me. Are you kidding me?!" she thought to herself. "Why the hell is she in Arnold's room, helping him in to his bed. How the hell.." she continued to question things. April innocently kissed his forehead. "Goodnight football head" she whispered. She left the room, heading out the boarding house. "She didn't just say what I THINK she just said did she..?" she said in utter disgust. Helga still couldn't remember her name. "Fuck her" she instantly thought. She waited a minute or two after April left to enter Arnold's room. She climbed down the steps and on to his bed. He was sound asleep, blissfully unaware of her presence. Helga sat beside him and watched him for a moment. Even in his sleep, she could feel the heart ache he felt. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her soul was at the edge of her skin, ready to escape her body. She was angry at him, which was nothing new to her. Yet she felt a sense of urgency to wake him and crack the ceiling with her words. She started to slowly shake him awake. With each attempt, her heart was increasing in a high magnitude quake."WAKE UP" she finally shouted. Arnold quickly opened his eyes to see Helga above him. "Helga, What are you doing here?" he asked, barely keeping his head up.

She could feel her soul screaming to her lips and about to escaping her mouth. She lifted her hand and smacked him hard across the face. All of her built up emotions led her to take such action. He held his cheek and watched her unfold. She stood up spreading her arms out as a sign of giving in. "I love you. I LOVE YOU. I fucking LOVE YOU. HOW CAN I NOT LOVE YOU, IM HELGA G. PATAKI!" she shouted. Arnold eye's lifted in confusion. "You LOVE me?" he asked. She dropped to her knees, covering her face in embarrassment, She felt the lid she kept on so tightly, pop off and hit the ceiling. Tears streaming down her cheeks in hysterics. "I cant DO this anymore. I cant let anyone else have you. Im selfish. I cant see anyone else. Its only you Arnold, even when I thought I could be free of this fever, I dont want to be. I want to be sick forever. I want you. You and only you until the day death takes us from this world. You are my muse, my weakness, my strength, my everything" she uncovered her face. Arnold took a deep breath in frustration. Even though he was happy to hear her confession, he was conflicted. "Helga, just take a moment to breathe" he said. "But I cant breathe without you, I cant.." she said. Her eyes were filled with surrender. "Maybe you were right before Helga, maybe its best we let each other go for good..we both know this is toxic..and if we keep spinning around like this.." he stopped for a moment, listening to his own words. "What..?" Helga's voice was broken and shattered. Arnold was breaking his own heart with his own words. "What?!" Helga shouted. She stood up. Arnold watched as she bursted into flames.

"FINE" she shouted without another word spoken. She turned around and took a step towards the door. Arnold stood up off his bed. Time was still. He couldn't bare to count the steps when she would walk away anymore. He knew that his frustration and urge to test her would be the devastating blow to their final battle. Here she was, baring herself to him and here he was, giving her up. He couldn't do this anymore, it was all or nothing. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. She was startled by it and let out a silent gasp.

 _"Marry me Helga.."_ he said.

Her eyes opened wide. She felt her heart flutter in a wave of shock. "I tried to do this so many times before. I wont let anything get in the way of it anymore. Im tired of everyone trying to pull us apart. The universe feels what we feel. We are meant to be together. We always have been. No matter how it looks, its not what it seems. The love we share is so much more stronger than the outside demons who haunt us. We arent toxic for each other Helga, You are my cure. The reason I exist and im done pretending we have bridges to burn" Arnold walked over to the drawer near his bed and pulled out a box. Helga could barely breathe. She felt her soul burning from the inside out. He approached her once again, getting down on one knee. She looked down in to his eyes. She couldn't contain her tears as they soaked her lips. He opened up the box to reveal a beautiful white gold aquamarine birth stone in the center with two diamonds on the sides.

 _"Helga Pataki, After a brutal battle, I wave my white flag to you. I waited so long for this moment and the universe is finally hearing my heart tonight. I surrender my life to you, forever and always. I promise to prevent another tear of sadness from dripping down your cheeks. I vow to only keep those tears happy. I love you with every fiber of my being and welcome any toxins we may share, for what is a vaccine made up of but the sickness itself. You are my death, my life and my love. Will you marry me?"_ he asked, looking up in to her eyes with all the love he could possibly feel.

The clock struck twelve. You could hear the down town clock tower ringing through the streets. It was officially her 19th birthday.


	7. April fools

**Hey Arnold: The after story**

Chapter 7: April fools

 _(1st day of 7th grade)_

"Now, now, settle down class" Mr. Simmons shouted. It was the 1st day of 7th grade. He was of course, their home room teacher. Familiar faces filled the room, along with a few new ones. Helga sat toward the back of the class room with Phoebe to her left and Arnold to her right. They were always lucky enough to land in the same classroom throughout middle school. Arnold and Helga have been together for exactly 1 year now. They were, as they called it, still in the "Honey moon" phase of the relationship. Helga finally pushed through her insecurities to show a little PDA when her and Arnold were together. They were inseparable and in a very good place. People were skeptical on how the relationship would play out, but so far they have beaten most odds. As the class settled in, Helga could barely keep her attention forward. Arnold would lean in next to her and whisper things to her. She would giggle and push him away as a way of flirting. "I want to introduce a new student to P.S 118. She came all the way from Chicago Illinois!" Mr. Simmons announced to the class. "Oh boy, Chicago, how exciting" Helga said sarcastically mumbling under her breath and rolling her eyes. "Her name is April O'Donald!, stand up and say Hi to the class" He said with excitement. April stood up, with a fake smile on her face and waved. Helga rested her chin in her palm, staring at the new girl. "She looks a lot like Veronica from Archie" she thought. April sat back down, taking out her notebook and putting it up in front of her. She seemed very stand offish and anti social. "Gosh, that April is sure a pretty girl" Stinky said as he leaned towards Sid.

"Yeah, she's definitely the prettiest girl in the whole school that's for sure" Sid said. "Pfft, Please" Helga huffed and puffed at her desk. "They are obviously blind" Arnold said under his breath. Helga could hear him mumble something and quickly turned to face him. "Oh so you agree then?!" she said in anger. He shook his head in disagreement. "That's what I thought" she said. Arnold sighed and started to focus on his text book. After class ended, everyone started to crowd around April's desk. She had short black hair that rested on her shoulders, ebony eye's and red lips. She grew into her body quickly, which resulted in an hour glass shape. "So, have you like, killed anyone before?" Harold asked. "Oh yeah sure, just going around killing people in the streets. What a moron.." April said sarcastically. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Do you got a boyfriend or somethin back in the mid west"? Sid asked. April laughed hysterically. "No and no thank you" she said grabbing her books to leave. "Guys, leave her alone. She should probably get to her next class and you all obviously should too" Arnold said making his way through the crowd around her. April looked up at Arnold and smirked. Helga watched from behind the crowd. She knew Arnold would be super nice to everyone he comes in contact with, but hated it in this instance. "Thanks. Speaking of which, I kinda have no idea where my next class is. Care to show me?" April asked, grabbing on to Arnold's arm. "Sure.." he said as they walked out of the classroom. "What a slut" Helga mumbled in anger. "Helga, I dont think you have anything to worry about. Arnold is your boyfriend and besides, he know's the consequences of pissing you off.." Phoebe tried to reassure her. "Yeah, sure pheebs" Helga said.

She couldn't help but be worried. April was gorgeous and any guy would easily fall for her looks alone. Helga tried to keep her faith in Arnold's feelings for her. She sat in her next few class's debating with herself. Arnold only shared a few class's with Helga. The one's she couldn't keep on eye on him were proven to be, worrisome. "He wouldn't leave me for a stranger. I saved his parents. He know's I love him and yet, he hasn't said he loved me yet. Not once. Maybe he isn't ready. I mean I practically loved him since I met him but ya know, it wasn't the same for him. Or maybe it was, I dont know" her thoughts kept running. "We've been in a solid relationship for a year now. We kiss, a lot..we hug, we hold hands, we go on dates. We talk on the phone for hour's every night..I mean, He loves me..right?" she couldn't keep her focus. After a few class's were through, Helga met Arnold for lunch. This was something they have been doing since they got together. She leaned on his locker and waited. He was usually always on time. She waited a few more minutes for him. The hallway's started to clear out as people made their way to the lunch room. This was the first time he hasn't shown up to meet her. "He loves me..right..?" her thoughts echoed. She decided to leave her post and head to the lunch room to find him. She entered, scanning the room but couldn't find him. She approached Phoebe who was sharing her lunch with Gerald. "Hey tall hair boy, have you seen Arnoldo around?" she asked. Gerald shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, haven't seen him since home room. He was showing that April girl around the school for a bit and-" Gerald suddenly stopped. Phoebe signaled him to quiet down.

"Oh was he now?, guess he's still being too nice for his own good huh?. What a moron.." she said storming off towards the cafeteria line. "So, this is the tapioca pudding. Everyone always goes for it because its probably the only edible thing in this place" Helga could hear Arnold's voice mixed in with the chatter around her. Helga peeked her head out of the line and to the front of it. She saw Arnold next to April, holding her lunch tray for her. Helga rolled her eye's and stomped her way to the front. "I didn't know you signed up for charity work, ARNOLD" Helga said in annoyance. Arnold quickly turned to face her. "Helga! Im so sorry that I couldn't meet you today, its just April needed my help and-" he tried to explain. "Blah, blah, blah. Sure football head" Helga grabbed the tapioca off of Aprils tray. "Finder keepers" she said turning away and stomping off again. "Sorry...thats my girlfriend, Helga. I kind of pissed her off today.." Arnold said somberly. "Oh, you have a girlfriend. She seems..sweet.." April said. "I promise she is. I should probably eat the rest of my lunch with her though..I at least owe her that" he said. "Sure. Thanks for today Arnold. I really appreciate you showing me around and stuff. Maybe I can redo that whole meet and greet with your girlfriend" she said, grabbing her tray and walking off. "See ya" Arnold said. He quickly ran back in the cafeteria to find Helga. He scanned the room and couldn't find her. He ran up to Gerald and Phoebe. "Have you seen Helga?" He asked frantically. "Dude, you are in SO much trouble. I think I saw her go outside in the court yard" Gerald said. Arnold didnt say a word.

He quickly ran out to the court yard. Helga was by herself, swinging on the swing set. She didn't look angery at all. Her demeanor was dim and depressed. Her eye's were glued to her swinging pink tennis shoes. Arnold quietly approached her. "It's been awhile since you called me football head. That's when I know you're upset with me.." he said. She looked up at him and quickly looked back down. "Sometimes its tough being in love with someone like you, Arnold" she said with sadness. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well..You are always so nice to people. It makes me insecure sometimes. I know im not the prettiest person in town but I mean.." Helga sighed deeply. "Helga, you are so loyal, so brave and so..so beautiful to me" he smirked. She looked up at him and smirked too. "Yeah?" she asked. "Yeah.." he said grabbing her hand that was clutched on the chain swing. "and..I promise that you and I will be together, forever and...and..I.." his voice was crumbling with each "and" he spoke. Her eye's were locked in on his. The moment was quickly fleeting. The bell rung, jolting them in place. "It'll have to wait.." he said, leading her back in to school as they held hands. He walked her to class and gently kissed her knuckles. "I'll see you later" he said. She smiled and walked in to class. Helga was quickly swept off her feet by him. He was so good at defusing her. She felt a sense of confidence again. The smile on her face was everlasting, hurting her cheeks. She would randomly sigh with love every few minutes or so. She took out her locket and caressed it with her thumb. "Arnold, you moronic fool. Im smitten" she thought, drifting away in her thoughts. Letter's in her text book spelled his name. She spent most of the school day in a daydream.

The final bell rang as everyone rushed outside. Helga met Arnold at the bus stop with Phoebe and Gerald. They sat in the back, taking up the entire back seat. It was their usual spot. Helga leaned on the right window, resting her cheek in her hand. Arnold sat beside her, placing his hand over her left that was resting to her side. She glanced down at his hand that was clutched on her's. She couldn't help but smile at how affectionate he was being. She knew he was truly sorry for his absent mind and forgave him easily. She continued to look out the window in a bit of a daze. "You okay?" Arnold asked. His voice was concerned and apologetic. She just nodded, still looking away. April stepped on to the bus, making her way to the back. "This seat taken?" she asked. She sat in front of Arnold and Helga. Helga chose to ignore her, keeping her eye's to herself. "So, are you guys going to the camping trip this weekend?" she asked. "Yeah, we always go. Mr. Simmons annual fall camping trip" Arnold said. "Are you going Helga?" April asked. Helga slowly shifted her eye's towards April. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered sarcastically. Arnold squeezed Helga's hand a bit tighter. He knew she was feeling threatened. "Look Helga, I think we kind of started on the wrong foot. Lets do this whole thing over again" April suggested. She put out her hand in front of Helga to shake. Helga shifted her eye's down at her hand and looked back out the window, completely ignoring April's attempt at being civil. "Helga.." Arnold whispered under his breath. "Fine." Helga mumbled,taking April's hand and quickly shaking it. She turned back towards the window. "Ill take that!" April smiled at her.

April turned around facing the front of the bus. Arnold slipped his hand underneath Helga's, holding on to her finger tips. "Hey, lets go grab some ice cream yeah?" Arnold asked. Helga sighed. "No, I should go home.." she said, pushing the button for her stop. "This is me..see ya guys" Helga stood up, slowly separating from Arnold's grip. Arnold watched as she slipped away. Arnold took a deep breath, sighing in a bit of frustration. "Trouble in paradise?" April asked. "No, its not that" Arnold said, taking Helga's place and leaned on the window. Helga stepped off the bus, watching it drive off. She knew she was overreacting, letting her lack of confidence take over her actions. She couldn't help but feel something was off with April. She just couldn't shake her suspicions. The rest of the week passed quickly. Helga was still rocky in her mind. She was standoffish and not her usual self. Arnold tried to cheer her up with little gestures, but nothing seemed to get her out of the funk she was in. April was persistent, constantly asking Arnold for his aid. He couldn't help but be his usual self and help her, even though he knew it would upset Helga. It was finally the day of the camping trip. Arnold sat closely beside Helga. He would rest his head on her shoulder every once in awhile. She would look over each time, but quickly look back away. Helga's world was quiet, even when there was chaos around her. Students shouting in chatter, tossing paper's across the bus. She was focused on the dark cloud of uncertainty that gloom above her. Arnold could sense the bad weather she carried, trying to alleviate the gray. They pulled up to the camp grounds. "Okay class, we made it. Now remember, single file line.." Mr. Simmons shouted. The students dashed in front of him, ignoring his direction completely. Helga and Arnold followed behind everyone else.

April waited for Arnold to exit, standing beside the door. "There you guys are. Come on, lets go!" April grabbed on to Arnold's arm, dragging him away from Helga. "Oh, yeah, just go.." Helga said as her voice decreased in volume. Arnold turned to look back at Helga who was trailing behind. "We should probably wait for Helga.." he suggested. "Oh dont worry, she's a big girl, she'll catch up" April said, continuing to drag him along. Helga dragged her feet up the trail. She was by herself, watching Arnold disappear with April within the students in front of her. She sighed, disappointed and depleted. Phoebe noticed her absence, looking behind her. She broke off from Gerald and ran to Helga. "Helga! where is Arnold?!" she asked. "With his new girlfriend, August or whatever her name is.." Helga answered. "April.." Phoebe corrected her. "Whatever, its just irritating. He spends all his time with her and completely ignores me. Im not even mad anymore..Im just.." Helga started to vent. "Scared"? Phoebe interjected. "Yeah..I thought I had more confidence in us, but its starting to really dissipate. Every time I see her grab on to him, my blood boils. She's way too aggressive. I hate her" Helga said. Phoebe sighed. "But she isnt you Helga, I think Arnold is just nice..And that's his downfall sometimes. Have you told him how you feel? Or did you just pretend you were okay?" She asked. Helga just sighed. "Thought so, just tell him how you feel.." Phoebe suggested. They both finally caught up to the rest of the group. After a few minutes of hiking, they made it to the camp grounds. Students were not allowed to share tents with the opposite sex. Helga and Phoebe paired up as did Gerald and Arnold. They set up their tents and helped with the fire. There was one big fire that all the students could share. After settling in, Helga sat by the fire a long side a few of her classmates. She ignored them, keeping to herself and warming her hands.

Arnold stepped out of his tent to see Helga by the fire. He smirked at the sight of her and how her chestnut eye's shined in the fire light. "This seat taken?" he asked. She looked up at him and chuckled a bit. "To your own demise my love" she said. He laughed, sitting beside her. They shared a few moments in silence, gazing at the fire. He would glance at her, then back at the fire, over and over again. She kept her eye's on the fire, lost in her thoughts. "So... I was thinking, maybe tonight we could-" Arnold started to break the silence but April quickly interrupted, sitting to his left. "So, what's to do around here? Are we gonna roast marshmallow's or somethin'?" April asked. Helga huffed, poking at the fire with her roasting twig. Arnold sighed in a bit of frustration. "Something like that.." he said. "Im going to bed" Helga said, standing up and heading back to her tent. "Wait..Helga.." Arnold grabbed on to her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Helga retracted her wrist back, glaring at him. "Who said you could touch me?" She said, quickly turning away and stomping back to her tent. Arnold turned back to the fire. "I just dont get it..." April whispered to herself. "What?" Arnold asked. "Nothing, im gonna head to bed too" April stood up and headed to her tent. Arnold took a few minutes to reflect by the fire. He was trying to piece the puzzle together. He knew Helga was upset with him, but he couldn't understand it. He was inexperienced with love and couldn't quit figure her out just yet. Arnold put out the fire and headed to bed. The camp grounds were quiet. You could hear the sound of the leaves rustling in the distance. A slight chill filled the air as the big bright full moon brightened the night sky. Helga was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. She was restless with her thoughts blazing in her mind. Arnold could feel her tension in his own heart. He felt her fear and frustration wrestling with his restlessness. Suddenly, he saw a shadow creeping up to the tent.

He looked over at Gerald who was sound asleep. He wanted to wake him, but knew it might just be Helga wanting to talk. The shadow entered his tent, tip toeing towards him. Arnold sat up, turning on the lamp beside him. He looked up to see April frozen in her tracks. "Geez, you could at least warn a girl" she whispered, sitting beside him. "What are you doing here?!" he asked. "I wanted to talk to you.." she said, grabbing his hands. "What are you doing..?" he said with suspicion. She pulled him closer to her, leaning in to kiss him. He quickly pushed her away and stood up. "Im with Helga!" he said in anger. "Im sorry, I know you are its just, I dont get it. She treats you like garbage, she's barely even a girlfriend and she doesn't even show you any affection..I just think you could do better" April said. "You do NOT know my girlfriend. How DARE you judge her...I feel like such an idiot.." he said in disgust. "Whats so great about her, what does she have that I dont!?" she asked. "I cant believe how stupid I am. Of course Helga was upset, she saw right through you. Just go." He pointed to the enclosure of the tent. "And to answer your question, she's my soulmate. She has my heart and thats something you will never have" he said with confidence. "Hmph.." April stormed out of the tent. Arnold sat in silence, going over Helga's words in his mind. He could hear her crushing self doubt ringing in his head. He knew he had to fix what was starting to crack. He knew she would eventually break apart if he didn't speak what was in his heart. He quickly threw on his shoes and darted out of the tent. Helga was still restless. She had a sinking feeling in her heart. She felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt stick to her ribs.

She could sense Arnold's beating heart getting louder and louder in her mind. She shut her eye's, covering her face with her palms. Arnold dashed through the sticks and stones underneath his feet. He slipped in to Helga's tent without any regard of punishment. He was as quiet as he could be, laying down softly next to her. She jolted awake, removing her hands from her eye's. She could see Arnold's smirking smile reflecting in the moonlight. He held her tightly, digging his head in her chest. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. He didn't say a word, just took a deep breath. She couldn't help but smile at his erratic actions. She wasn't sure what led him here, but she didn't really care anymore. He looked up at her, his eye's were glossed over. "Lets take a walk..." he said. He stood up, grabbing her hand and standing her up. She blindly followed him. He led her up the hill that overlooked Hillwood in the distance. The camp grounds were far enough away for each star to shine brightly above them. She looked up in utter amazement. "Its beautiful" she said, twirling around to get a 360 view. Arnold smiled, keeping his eye's on her. He was in love with the way she smiled when she was truly happy. He missed that look on her face more than anything else. "Helga.." he said softly. She slowly shifted her eye's to him. His face was blushed as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. He took a deep breath to let go of his fear. He could see every moment he had with her flash before him, and even the moments that were yet to come. "What is it Arnold"? she asked softly. He could count each star that filled her eye's. He knew that there was no better moment to tell her the words he kept dormant for way too long. She smiled in confusion, awaiting the words that would change her life forever.

 _"I love you"_ He said.

His voice echoed through the forest tree's, traveling through the wind. She felt her heart flutter. All her worries and her fear's were demolished before her. Those three words that could crush any hopeless moment. She knew from that moment forward, she didn't have to ever wonder if he felt the same. She could see the memories that were and yet to come, play in his eye's like a projection. He walked up to her, holding her hands in his and looked deeply in her eye's.

 _"Im going to marry you someday, I just know it"_ he said.

She squeezed his hand's just a bit tighter. She was overwhelmed. She knew she didn't have to say those three words back. She's said it enough to fill an entire life time up. She leaned in and kissed him softly. The moonlight dissipated the clouds surrounding her, letting back in the light. April watched the entire moment unfold. She was hidden behind a tree, stunned by the cosmic energy they shared. She knew in that moment that she could never compare to Helga. She finally understood it. She smirked at the sight of it, giving up on her quest for Arnold and letting fate take its obvious course.


	8. Dear Future Husband

**Hey Arnold: The after story**

Chapter 8: Dear future husband

 _(present day)_

 _"Yes..With all the yes's in the world"_ she whispered.

Her hand's were trembling in his as he slipped the ring on her finger. She held it up in front of her as it shined in the moon light. Arnold smiled from ear to ear in complete happiness. He stood up and held her tightly. She fell apart on his shoulder. She was relieved and felt the weight of the world lift away. He was finally her's, with a brand new title, Fiance. Arnold gently placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in close for a kiss. They sunk down to the bed without ever separating from their lips. They spent the night together in each others arms, talking and laughing. They didn't even make love that night. They missed being each other's best friend and just wanted to share this moment without the association of sex. They already knew how well they performed. This wasn't a moment of validation for that. The night turned to morning. Helga woke up in Arnold's arms. She moved slightly trying not to wake up but he couldn't help but to. "Hey, you leaving?" Arnold asked half awake. "Yeah, I need to go to my parents house. I promised them i'd help Bob at the cell phone emporium. Speaking of Bob, I think we should wait on telling him about this. For one thing, he doesn't like you. I mean, with good reason" she said. "Right. but I have to talk to him. Ask him properly if I can marry you" he said. Helga laughed. "Ha! like I care about what HE has to say" she said. "I know but-"Arnold started to explain. "But your a gentleman and your old fashion yada yada I know I know. I cant stop you from being you. I find it charming, but still, Bob can suck it" she said. "Whatever you say Helga" he said. "Well im off" she said pecking his lips. "Okay, let me know when you want to talk more about this" Arnold said. "Ill be back tonight" she said in a chuckle. Helga left as Arnold rolled back to bed with a huge grin on his face.

Helga approached her parents house and picked up the mail in front of the door. "Junk, junk, bills, junk" she said tossing the mail over her shoulders. "Oh look what we have here.." she said grabbing a pink envelope from the pile. "Its a letter from OOOOLLLGAAA" she said annoyed. "Who write's letter's anymore" she thought. Miriam met Helga at the front door. "Oh hi dear" she said. "Hi mom, look OLGA sent a letter" she said. "Oh! that's nice! read it out loud wont you honey" she asked. Helga cleared her throat to read it out loud.

 _"Dear mommy, daddy and baby sister,_

 _I have such wonderful news. Me and Mike are getting married! isn't that just wonderful!? he asked me a few weeks ago and it was so romantic. The wedding is in 2 weeks here in California. I know its sudden but we wanted to get married as quickly as we can because we are SO in love. I made tickets for you all to fly out here in 12 days._

 _Helga,_

 _Please be my maid of honor and bring a plus one if you'd like. I have an extra ticket for that person you may bring as well._

 _See you all soon ,_

 _Olga_

"Seriously, OLGA is getting married!?" Helga shouted. "Oh thats wonderful dear. I need to go tell your father" Miriam darted to the living room taking the letter with her. "UGH! leave it to Olga to try to upstage me. I get engaged and Olga gets married? Criminy, It's like she KNOWS" she said. "Great, now everyone's going to be focused on Olga and there's no way I can tell everyone about MY engagement. and who writes letter's these days anyway? Sheesh!" she said storming up to her old bedroom. She took her phone out to quickly call Arnold. "Helga?" he answered. "Yeah its me, look, my stupid sister is getting married in 2 weeks and she insists I bring a date. It's in California and we leave in 12 days. Can you be my plus one?"she asked. "Uh, yeah of course. Ill bring my tux. Are you sure its okay if I come? Your family isn't that fond of me" he said. "Who cares what they think. If anything this gives you an excuse to be all buddy buddy with my dad and do your whole old fashion manly thing with him" she said. "Yea! your right Helga, sounds good" he said. "Good, and listen, dont bring up the engagement right away. Olga is going to want all the attention to herself. I swear its like she can sense when I have a moment to shine and she takes it all away" she said ending in a mumble. "Helga, I doubt your sister knew anything. Nobody knows. Its just, weird timing is all" he said. "Yeah, yeah. You and your optimistic sense of awareness" she said. "You love that about me" he smirked. "...shut it" she giggled. "Ill see you later today" he said. "Yup, see ya" she went to hang up but could hear him shouting for her. "Helga wait!" he said. She lifted the phone back to her ear. "What is it?" she asked. "I love you" he said blushing. She blushed, giggled and smiled. "I love you too.." she whispered. She hung up and took another look at her engagement ring. "I bet Olga's is mediocre, pfft" she laughed.

12 day's passed quickly. They spend most of the time getting ready for the trip. They kept the engagement conversation at pause. Arnold met Helga and her parents at the Hillwood airport. He was running just a tad bit late. "I say we leave without that foot ball headed kid" Bob said in annoyance. "He'll BE here BOB" Helga said angrily. Arnold approached them in mid sprint. He was out of breath, dragging his suitcase. "Im sorry, traffic was crazy" he said. "Hi Arnold dear, How are you?" Miriam said, hugging him tightly. "Im okay thanks Miriam" he said almost confused about her reaction. "Great he's here, now can we go to the terminal before the plane leaves without us?! I swear.." He said whilst mumbling under his breath. "Hi to you to Mr. Pataki" Arnold thought to himself. Helga grabbed his hand as they ran towards the gate. They boarded the plane quickly, making it on time. Helga sat beside Arnold and her parents sat in the row next to them. Miriam quickly chased down a flight attendant to ask for a couple of bottles of whiskey. Helga rolled her eye's is disgust. "She cant even wait for the plane to be in the air. What a drunk" she whispered to herself. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Im sure she's just a nervous flyer" he said to her. "No Arnold. Shes a drunk" she corrected him. "Seriously Miriam?! You cant wait 20 fucking minutes to have a drink?!" Bob shouted. Helga laughed a bit. "Welcome to my family Arnold, and this just the begining" she said with sarcasim. Arnold smiled, resting his head on Helga's shoulder. "I cant wait.." he said sincerely. Helga shrugged, tilting her head against his. They spent most of the flight cuddling together and dozing off. They landed and met with Olga and Mike at the passenger pick up.

Olga ran towards Helga and hugged her tightly. "Helllgaaa! my baby sister" she said squeezing her. "Okay okay! Hi Olga" she said pushing her off. "Hi mommy, hi daddy!" Olga hugged them both. "Hey Olga" Arnold said awkwardly. "Its lovely to see you Arnold" she said giving him a big hug. "I knew my sister would bring you a long. Your her favorite person. Its adorable" she said. "Enough Olga" Helga mumbled. "Id like to introduce you to my beloved, Mike" she said. Mike smiled, waving awkwardly to Arnold. "This is my baby sister's crush from kindergarten, Arnold" Olga said. Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah nice to meet you, lets get going!" Helga said grabbing on to Arnold's hand. They drove together to Olga's apartment. "Now, Arnold and Helga can stay in Helga's old room. I didn't move a thing in there. I kept it the same because it reminds me Helga and It makes me miss her so much" she said choking back her tears. "Oh lord.." Helga whispered annoyed. "I think that's so sweet dear" Miriam said. "I cant wait to see it" Arnold smiled. "Yeah well, no funny business in that room you hear me football boy?!" Bob shouted. "Yes sir, of course" Arnold nervously took a deep breath. "Oh dont listen to him hes just a meanie, right daddy?" Olga rested her head on her fathers shoulder. Bob couldn't help but smile at his daughter charm. They headed upstairs to the bed rooms. "Well, here ya go.." Olga said, opening the door to Helga's room. Arnold smiled, walking in to the girlish pink room. "You two have fun now, ill be back soon for the dress fitting" Olga smiled shutting the door. "Its, so.." Arnold tried to find the right words. "Girly? yeah I know" Helga said. Arnold walked around the room a bit, still wearing a silly grin. "Whats so funny?!" she asked.

"Nothing, its just, Im happy to be here. I thought about you every day you were gone. I wondered what your surroundings looked like, how you slept, the lamp you shut of each night to sleep and now I can see it. I can picture you here. Its nice" he said. Helga's heart fluttered at his charm. His eye's were gleaming with wonder, trying to picture her here when he couldn't in the past. Putting the pieces together in his mind. Helga sat at her vanity, fixing her face a bit. Arnold sat on her bed, watching her. "You are so beautiful, you dont need to fix anything" he said. Helga smirked, looking behind her at him in the mirror. "Compared to Olga, I cant help it. I have this obsession with making sure I look perfect. Its a complex" she said. Arnold walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He looked at her in the mirror along side her. "It doesn't matter anymore. You have no one to impress. You have me forever. I hope thats enough for you to realize that your beauty is beyond superficial" he said. She blushed, looking down at her hands. "Thanks Arnold.." she whispered. "So, do you know Mike?" Arnold asked. "Yeah, she met him while I was living here. It was disgusting. They would come home at odd hour's of the night and just shake the walls. It sucked" she said. Arnold laughed. "Revenge is a dish served best cold" he said. "Oh Arnold, Are you suggesting I get revenge on my sister while you're here?!" she asked. They were obviously flirting with the idea. "Im not one to do bad things but I mean, being in here is a fantasy of mine.." he said with a grin. "I like the way your thinkin" she said, lifting her eye brows. They gave each other a look, a signal, that they can only understand. They were reading each other's thoughts. Diving in to the deep ebony of lustful moment. Arnold struggled to be a gentlemen when she looked at him this way. She licked her lips slowly, signaling even more lustful thoughts to him. He pulled her close, locked in her eye's. "Oh you mean now?" he whispered.

"Sure, if the shoe fits.." she said. Arnold placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing down her dress strap. He leaned in and kissed her collar bone, making his way to her shoulder. "Knock Knock!" Olga shouted from behind the door. Arnold and Helga quickly separated. "Coming in!" she said, opening the door and walking in. Helga cleared her throat, picking up her strap. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything! but anyway, we have the final dress fitting now and you have to make sure your dress fits as well. Arnold can come, its okay" Olga said. "Okay. Fine. Ill meet you downstairs. Now go away" Helga said. Olga shrugged and left the room. "CRIMINY" Helga shouted. Arnold laughed. "She has the worst timing. Alright lets go get this over with. Afterwards, we can come back and..pick up where we left off.." she said following a winking. He grinned, blushing from her obvious flirting. They headed downstairs and in to the car with Olga. They sat in the backseat together, caressing each other's thumbs as they held hands. Olga would glance up in the rear view mirror and watch them intertwined. She couldn't help but smile at how happy Helga was for the first time in a long time. She kept the drive quiet, knowing that they would enjoy the silence together. They got to the dress shop and headed inside. Olga rushed to the back and grabbed her wedding dress. "I've been eating celery and water for 2 weeks now" Olga said, running to the dressing room. "What an idiot.." Helga thought. Helga and Arnold waited for her to emerge in her wedding dress. Olga darted back to the front in a panic. "Oh Helga!, listen I have to run to the airport to pick up Mikes parents, He's working and has no one else. I need you to do me a favor and try my dress on for me" Olga shoved the dress at Helga.

"Wait a minute I cant-" Helga tried to explain. "No, I insist. Please. We are practically the same size and your the only one I trust. If it fits you then everything will be fine" Olga desperately asked. "Fine. Just get outta here already" Helga said. "Yes! Thank you baby sister, I love you, Ill pick you both up afterwards!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Olga ran out as quickly as she could. Helga shrugged, grabbing the dress and heading towards the dressing room. "I cant believe I have to do this" she thought, zipping up the dress. Arnold waited for her, not expecting her to emerge. He didn't anticipate it. Helga didn't bother to check herself in the mirror prior to exiting. She walked to the front of the store to Arnold. She needed his help to zipper the back of the dress. Arnold could hear her heals stomping towards him. He glanced up to see Helga in the dress. Arnold's whole world went at a stand still. His heart echoed a vision in his mind. A vision of his future. She was breath taking, even if it wasn't her own choice."Well, Its a bit poofy for my taste but I mean, it fits.." she said. Arnold was silent. He was completely speechless. "Uh, Hello, earth to ARNOLD?!" She said waving her hands in front of his eye's. He finally found his voice. "Wow..Helga. You look..so..so.." he still couldn't figure out the right words to say. "So what?!" she asked. "Perfect. I just.." he could feel his eyes start to water with each word he spoke. "ah..sorry" he said, trying to collect his thoughts. "Really...?" she asked. "Im speechless. I know this isnt your style but you still look so breath taking..." He said. "Wow..I just came out here to ask you to zip me, but this is way better.." she said in a chuckle. He stood up and slowly zipped up the back. He brushed his hands down her shoulders, feeling each curve in her arm. She smirked, her body was devoured in chills.

"I should probably take this off.." she suggested. "Right..yeah.." he said. He wanted so badly to follow her back to the dressing room and take it off for her. She could sense his eagerness resonating from a far. She quickly but carefully removed the dress and placed it with the clerks. She tried on her maid of honor dress, which she didn't care for and put back on her clothes. Arnold was walking around the shop, looking at the displayed dresses. He could picture Helga in each of them, causing him to laugh to himself at random times. "She would hate this" he thought as he passed through some. "She would look so beautiful in this.." he continued to day dream window shop. Helga was watching him from a far. She was humbled by him. She felt so lucky to have someone who was so invested in this. "Its only been me. Im the one who pictured our wedding and for Arnold to be this giddy over it too.." she whispered to herself, following a sigh. "Hey Arnoldo, quit lookin at the dresses, Olga is waiting outside" she said. Arnold nodded and followed Helga out the door. Helga took one last look at the wedding shop before entering Olga's car. "Soon old girl, soon" she thought to herself. They headed back to Olga's to finish off the night. Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner and the final touch up's to Olga's wedding. As much as she wanted to continue her sexual tension with Arnold, there was just way too much to do first. They went straight to bed and decided to rain check any revenge plan they had for the bedroom. As the next day approached, Olga and Helga spent most of the day together shopping for last minute Items. Mike invited Arnold to join the guys in a bachelor day's out. They went to a sports bar to grab a few beer's. Arnold opted out, on a count of his age, but sat with them anyway.

Mike threw his arm around the obviously uncomfortable Arnold. "So, I heard a lot about you. I remember one day I came over and Olga wasn't home. I heard a ruckus upstairs, so I went to go check it out. Turns out, It was Helga" he said. Arnold slightly tilted his head in confusion. "Ah, well the rest is a little embarrassing for her. I should probably keep that to myself" Mike said as he held back his laughter. "Um, I mean, I wont tell her if you wont" Arnold suggested. "Thats the spirit!" Mike shouted, chugging the rest of his beer. "So, I go upstairs and im hearing this sort of buzzing sound. Im thinking its nothing..I slightly open the door and well.." Mike starts cracking up. He couldn't even get his words out. "Well, what happened?!" Arnold couldn't help but be curious. "Lets just say, that's the first time I heard your name and I mean, REALLY heard your name. pfft! haha" Mike kept on laughing. His friends were joining in on the laughter. "ha.." Arnold blushed. He knew what he meant, which slightly aroused him with just the thought of her. "No worries, I didn't see much. I shut the door and ran off. She didn't even know I was there.." Mike reassured him. "You're lucky she didn't. Knowing her, she would have sabotaged you for the rest of your life" Arnold said. He started to open up a bit. He had a few good chuckles and kept up with conversation. "She's a good kid though. As much as she's terrifying sometimes, she means well. You two have a lot of history that most guy's dont stick around to keep. I commend you for that. Hold on to her, because there is nobody in this world who will love you more" Mike said with sentiment. "Thanks. I intend on making sure I do" Arnold said. Arnold knew that in the mist of all this commotion, Helga was undoubtedly the one. Helga kept to herself most of the day. Olga kept her busy, which resulted in major eye rolls and snappy come backs. They finally settled at a bistro for lunch.

"So, How's your relationship with Arnold these days?" Olga asked. Helga tried to evade most of Olga's embarrassing questions. "Just fine" she said snarkly. There was an utterly disturbing silence between them. Helga just kept stuffing her face with food to pass the time. "Any plan's on taking the extra special step in to marriage?" Olga asked. Helga coughed, clearing her throat and jugging a glass of water. "I dont know. Ask him" Helga responded. Olga smiled, trying not to press her too hard. "I hope so. As much as I get mad at Arnold, he's your soulmate. Love is never easy. Me and Mike had our problems but I assure you, he's my special someone" Olga grinned, blushing a bit. Helga slightly smirked. "Im glad your happy Olga" she said in a moments weakness. The day pressed on as the rehearsal dinner approached. Helga and Arnold met back up in front of the restaurant. You could hear every Pataki shouting from every direction. Olga rented out the entire restaurant for her large and loud family. "So, did you touch some boobs today?" Helga asked. Arnold blushed at the sight of her. "No, we didn't do any of that.." he said. "What's with the red cheeks? you hidin somethin from me?" she said curiously. "Ah, no no. Its nothing. I just missed you is all" he said. "I believe you" she said, slightly blushing. "Shall we?" Arnold took her hand and led her inside the restaurant. Everyone was gathered at the table, one side Pataki, the other Mike's family. Arnold sat beside Helga, keeping hold of her hand. He was nervous to finally meet her entire family. Bob stood up, clinking his champagne glass. "I just wanted to say how happy I am to see all the Pataki's gathered together. My favorite daughter Olga is getting married tomorrow and for some stupid reason, she's changing her last name. Either way, thank you all for coming. Now lets eat!" he shouted."Favorite daughter, pfft" Helga mumbled. Arnold squeezed her hand tighter. "Just ignore him" he said.

As the night went on, Arnold and Helga kept to themselves. Keeping their tiny bubble, even tinyer. "Hey Helga, quit being anti social" Bob shouted from across the table. Helga glared at him in a obvious stare of rage. "Leave me alone, BOB" she said. "I dont care HOW old you are, you do NOT speak to me like that little lady" he said. Helga stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Everyone's attention directed towards her. "I am SICK and tired of this God forsaken family. Not one person even noticed I was even HERE. Not to mention, I brought a BOY to the wedding and nobody even cares to ask who he IS" Helga said. "Stop being selfish, its your sister's wedding" Miriam said. "Selfish?, SELFISH?!" Helga shouted. Arnold stood up, pulling her away from the table. "Come on, lets get some air" he said. "ITS ALWAYS ABOUT OLGA!" Helga's voice echoed as it got further away. Arnold and Helga left the restaurant. "Okay, just take a deep breath" Arnold tried to calm her down. Helga kept pacing, taking deep and shallow breaths. She was furious. "I try Arnold, Im always going to be number 2. Olga is the favorite, Olga is the best. Oh, you should be more like OLGA" she continued to mock. "I know. I see it and now that i've spent time with your family, its pretty obvious, but Helga, you are so much more than that. A brilliant writer, a beautiful soul and most importantly.." he held her wrist, stopping her from pacing. "About to become, Mrs. Shortman" he said. She slowly shifted her eye's towards his, blushing slightly. "Your right. I dont have to be a Pataki anymore. I can finally relinquish my name and start a new" she said. "Now, lets get back in there and put on a brave face. Sooner or later it'll be your day and your moment. Nothing or no one can stop that" He said. She nodded with just a smirk and followed him back in to the restaurant. Helga approached Olga, apologizing for her actions. Olga smiled, hugging her tightly. Arnold sat back at the table, watching Helga from a far. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could see how much she's grown.

Helga spent most of the night chit chatting with her family, introducing Arnold to each one of them. Aside a skeptical few, everyone accepted him humbly. Arnold felt welcomed and opened up more and more to them. As the night ended, Helga and Arnold left the restaurant early, taking a cab back to Olga's. The wanting between them was just too great to ignore. They kept this silence of proper etiquette up for way too long. They needed a moment alone to disperse all their emotions. Arnold could barely keep his hands off of her as they sat in the back seat. He kept fighting the urge to kiss her, being he was such a gentleman. Helga kept it together, but only barely until they reached the apartment door. Arnold shut it behind them, immediately grabbing on to her. They giggled their way up the stairs in a flirtatious chase, into Helga's room. She pushed him on her bed, climbing on top of him and ripping off her dress. He snapped her bra right off, tossing it behind him. She barreled down on his chest, kissing his neck. Nothing was more sexier to her than Arnold charming his way in to the family. The fact the he made such an impression, aside the fact her father wasn't as humble, was enough for her to want him even more. A few whispers of "I love you" escaped their lips from time to time. Arnold sat up as Helga straddled him. He slowly tickled his fingers down her back, sightly pulling her hair. Her neck cracked back and a slight moan escaped her lips. He kissed her collar, making his way down and around her chest. They prayed for every second to count, making sure every moment was used. He lifted her hips up and down, pulling him deeper inside. Sweat was trickling down her back, glistening her skin in the moonlight. They made love until the front door opened again and Olga came home. They quietly snuggled to sleep in anticipation for tomorrow's big day. As much as Helga was upset at her family, she didn't want to ruin her sister's big day.

The morning of the wedding was heck tick. Olga ran around in her nighty, make up half on, and hair a mess. Helga was trailing behind her, picking up the pieces and trying to salvage any remaining sanity left. Arnold went over to Mike's to help him get ready. The atmosphere there was very calm and cool. Completely opposite of what Helga was going through. After a few hours of chaos, Olga and her family finally made it to the chapel. Arnold sat on the brides side with all the Pataki's. "5 minutes till show time folks" the wedding planner announced. Mike stood by the pastor, waiting for Olga's big entrance. The chapel was painted in off white roses and green vines. It was a forest paradise, just as Olga always imagined it. Helga lined up the brides maids as they went down the isle one by one. Olga was pacing back and forth. She was nervous, fighting her chill to run and hide. "Oh Helga, I dont know If I can do this.." she said as she continued to pace. "Olga, listen to me. Take a deep breath. Remember who you are marrying? It's Mike! I remember when you first introduced him to me and I tried so hard to find flaws in him, but I couldn't! He's a great guy and he loves you to death. You can DO this, okay?" Helga reassured her. Olga started to tear up, hugging Helga tightly. "Thank you Helga" she whispered. Helga smiled. "I have to go, and dont worry, you look beautiful" Helga said. Helga marched forward, gracefully walking down the isle with the best man. Although she hated her dress, Arnold begged to differ. She was stunning. Her long emerald dress dragged slightly behind her. Her hair was a slight wave, parted to one side and cascading down her left shoulder. Arnold was once again, speechless. He smiled, following her with his eye's. She quickly glanced at him, giving him a slight wink and melted his heart completely. Everyone stood up, awaiting the bride. Olga grabbed on to Bob. The door's opened slowly, revealing Olga's gorgeous gown.

Her vale was laced like vines, draping down her eye's. They slowly approached the alter. Mike's face could not be explained by words. A face that Arnold could not wait to have for himself. The ceremony was short but sweet. Arnold kept his eye's on Helga for most of it. Helga would casually look back at him. Their hearts conversed the entire length of the ceremony. Making sure to remind them on how excited they were for their own wedding, and how each moment that passed was a stepping stone closer to the future. After the ceremony, they headed to the reception area. Olga and Mike had their own table in the center of the room. Helga sat with her parents and Arnold at their own table. They introduced the wedding party and started with the different courses. Arnold would insist on Helga joining them on the dance floor and once in awhile she would. The night started to wind down and the wedding cake was about to be served. Bob was a little over the edge tipsy and Miriam was already completely gone. Bob barely sat at the table, only to eat and rest his feet. He sat down after almost an entire night absent and rested a moment. He decided to finally talk to Helga after 24 hours of silence. "So Helga, you even got a plan or somethin? You went to this fancy school and instead you ran back to Hillwood to take some stupid local newspaper job. What the hell did I even pay for? You're wasting my time. Im sick and tired of you taking advantage of me. I wish you could be more like Olga and get your shit together instead of chasing blind love and dead end jobs" he said. Helga rolled her eye's, choosing to ignore him. Arnold was furious at his remarks, sending him over the edge of keeping his mouth shut. "Mr. Pataki, No offense but you have no Idea how hard your daughter works. How good her material is. Have you even read her column?!" Arnold shouted.

"Listen here football headed kid-". Bob was interrupted by the clinking of a champagne glass. Helga stood up to make a toast. She knew this was the ideal moment to stop any further arguments between them. The room fell silent. "As you may know, Im Olga's younger sister and as much as she bugs me, she's my sister and I love her. Mike is the perfect dork for her and they are definitely meant to be. So cheer's to a happy dorky perfect marriage" Helga lifted her glass, chugging down her champagne. The room let out a cheer and sipped away. Helga walked off,stomping her way to the ladies room. She quickly escaped into a stall. The bathroom was empty, which was her signal that she was safe enough to cry. She held her head in her hands as tear's dragged her makeup away. She was more upset that her future husband and her father were not getting along. Bob's words she was used to, but the idea of them never sharing a holiday together because of bad blood, was enough to break her heart. Arnold followed her out, waiting a moment to knock. "Helga, Its me. Im sorry I blew up at your dad. I just cant stand the way he talks to you. Im tired of you feeling like you dont matter. You are everything to me and I want everyone to know that. I know what im about to do may piss you off, but I love you and I want the world to know" he said. "Wait, Arnold!" Helga shouted. Arnold stormed back in to the reception, grabbing a mic from the Dj. Helga quickly ran out of the bathroom and back in to the reception. "I need to say something!" He shouted. The music came to a screeching halt.

 _"Mr. Pataki, Im in love with your daughter. I have been since I was 10 years old. She's brilliant, shes robust, she's so much more than you can ever imagine and I wish you could see what I see everyday. She's loyal and brave. She's beautiful and kind and I can't wait to make her my wife one day. Helga, I love you and I want the whole room to know it. I asked Helga to marry me 2 weeks ago and she said yes and I know I should have asked for your permission first, but honestly, with or without it, we would get married, because we are soulmates and im tired of her feeling like she isnt worth it...Congratulations Olga, truly, but there's no better moment to tell everyone she know's and love's what I feel and what our future holds...Thank you"_

Arnold handed the mic back to the Dj. The room was oddly erie. Chatter and china clinking were the only sounds you could hear. Helga was still by the door's, holding her mouth closed. She was overwhelmed and couldn't handle the pressure of her entire family about to engulf her with congratulations and questions. She quickly turned away and headed out the door's. Arnold knew to leave her be, and had to finally talk with Bob. Arnold sat down, head held high with all the confidence in the world. He was ready for the blow's and ready to fire back. Bob sat beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Arnold was confused. He wasn't sure if Bob was being comforting or about to slit his throat. "Listen kid, I appreciate how you stood up for my Helga. I know Im brash and somethings I say I dont necessarily mean. I love Helga. I do and Im glad if she's going to marry anyone, its the one person she never could shut up about. I didn't like you at first because you hurt my little girl more than you realize. I had to see her pain when you didn't. But after tonight, I know your true feelings and I accept them. You have my blessing. I respect your self confidence and having the balls to stand up to me. I like you kid" he said. Arnold was shocked. He couldn't believe that this was what needed to happen the entire time. Before he could say anything, Olga wrapped her arms around him. "Im so happy!" she shouted. Arnold smiled. He finally felt like he was part of her family. Helga headed back to Olga's apartment, diving on her bed and shutting her eye's. She didn't know what to think or what would happen next. She wasn't sure if Arnold was even still alive. Arnold left the reception, chasing Helga back to the apartment. He was only a few minutes behind her.

Arnold quietly entered her room. The room was dim and the street lights were his only guiding light. He sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for her to make the first move. She stood up, makeup smeared across her face, her hair was drenched in her tears. "Why did you do that?" she asked. Her voice was broken up in pieces. "Because I love you" he simply said. "I know but-" she started to speak. Arnold lifted his finger, placing it on her lips to quiet down. "But nothing. Your dad gave us his blessing" he said. "Wait..what?" she asked in confusion. "He, appreciated the fact I stood up to him and had the balls to do it" he chuckled a bit. "Seriously? Im shocked" she said. "Everyone's really happy for you. Olga especially. I have no regrets and I meant every word I said" he whispered. Helga crawled over to him, resting her head in his lap. "I loved it. I did. Im sorry I ran off. Its just with my family and everyone, I just didn't want to deal with them" she said. He smirked, nodding in agreement. "I know, because I know you better than anyone else" he said. She blushed, acting as girly as she ever did before. She let down her hard exterior even just for a moment, giving herself freedom to be vulnerable. "I have something to show you" she said. She stood up, walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a large envelope and handed it to him. He opened it up, revealing a bunch of letter's that were dated at random times. "Theses are the letter's I wanted to send you. I wrote you a letter every single day but I was too afraid to send them. I wasn't sure how you felt and if you even wanted to hear from me. I want you to have them. It's a lot to read but I wrote about everything I went through, everything you missed" she said. Arnold instantly broke down. Tear's were filling up his eye's and falling rapidly. These letter's were the gateway to every missing puzzle piece he searched for. The day's he pictured in his mind. The moment's he would make up to ease his heart. He was able to fill in the blanks and read the word's he yearned for.

She hugged him tightly. "Im sorry I missed 4 years" she whispered. He held the letter's tightly as the crumbled in his hands. He spent the night reading as many letter's as he could. She fell asleep sometime in between. The next day they headed back to Hillwood. He kept the letter's with him, reading even more on the plane ride home.


End file.
